Paper Moon
by Black Jinx
Summary: Fairy blue for you I shatter the stars and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon. When you're lost, "here" I am, "forever" with your soul. Based off of song Paper Moon. Full summary inside. Sequel to Room of Angel. Rated M for safety.
1. Beginning Again

**_Title: Paper Moon_**

_**Author:** Black Jinx_

_**Rating:** T for now, maybe a little M later._

_**Summary:** It's been almost a year since the Hyakki Eikou was avoided and Kia's death, and Vice doesn't seem to want to move on. When a new Doll named Rin appears, she seems almost like the human girl he once knew. Even though the appearance is different, he still feels that there's something about her he needs to find out. When a rumor about Kia being alive is heard, Vice is determind to find her no matter the cost._

_Kia hides from the others. No one is to know of her existence, and she isn't supposed to make herself known. She doesn't know Tansen's motives or why he kept her alive. She is determined to finish her "goal" and leave the now fragile life she still hangs onto._

_And now there's a new enemy lurking in the shadows. One that could very possibly be the mastermind behind the fates of Vice, Kia, and Rin._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karakuridouji ULTIMO or any of its characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

><p>I'm falling down into my shadow and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Beginning Again<strong>

_Dull hazel eyes stared beyond the glass. Beautiful hazel eyes, eyes that searched for something lost._

_Golden eyes returned the gaze. Eyes of malice, of all the evil in the world. Eyes that enjoyed creating pain for others, as they were created to be. Those golden eyes watched the hazel ones silently, an emotion never felt glittering in the liquid gold eyes._

_Silky black hair joined the hazel eyes. Hair thin and soft like spiders thread. It was one of her best features, he once thought, for it truly was as beautiful as it was ensnaring._

_Wild, untameable black hair joined the golden pair. Hair so dark a black it would appear green in a bright light. A dark and terrible nature, he was given, one so wild and untameable it threatenend the existence of those around him._

_She was in the open now. Hazel eyes giving her sight, appearance to give her beauty, and a soul to give her character._

_He was almost the same, yet opposite of her. Wild black hair, cold and cruel eyes, a dark and evil soul. The epitome of evil, there was nothing darker._

_Missing something. They were both missing something._

_A silent command, said by neither but heard by both. Her pale hand reached for the glass. For him. For something._

Vice opened his eyes, awakening from the dream. He could hear Jealousy and Rune sleeping in the room next to him, Rune's quiet snores higher in sound than Jealousy.

Sitting up slowly in the new bed he was given, Vice looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing new, and no Kia. It must have really sucked to be Jealousy, feeling everything Vice felt for the past twelve months since he "moved" from K's apartment to the Kodaira household. The green Douji was pretty sure it must have gotten on his nerves once in a while.

The Douji stared out the window at the sleeping city, completely in peace despite what almost took place _that_ day. The day that Good and Evil would fight to the death, the day of the Hyakki Eikou, the day Kia left.

Tansen had to explain that the Hundred Machine Funeral hadn't been stopped like it should have, it was, for lack of a better word, _rescheduled_. Meaning that it simply could happen again, and it would, when fate would once decide it. It couldn't be stopped, and it have been prevented once.

Vice closed his golden eyes and sighed. He missed Kia, he wasn't denying it. No other Douji, except Jealousy, really knew how much he had loved Kia, how much he still loved her. He wanted her back, but no amount of wishing would bring her back, he knew that all too well. Tansen had said he promised Kia not to bring her soul back from the dead, and nothing would change his mind.

Laying his head back down, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Kia?" Dante asked the teenage girl. Said girl shook her head slightly, water dripping down her body. "I know it's been a while, so you need to exercise more to keep your body in good shape." Sitting in a vibrant green towel, she undid the braids Kia had tied half-assed unto her hair. Thank god Tansen had a seperate bathroom for the girls, and it was huge. It could easily fit at least twelve Dolls in there.<p>

"What are you saying?" the black haired questioned the other Doll. "That if I don't do more training I'm gonna get fat?"

"Like you could get fat," a blonde haired girl said, sitting against the edge of the bath. She held a bottle of shampoo and a small pink towel, barely covering her body. "I swear, you're the skinniest of all of us."

"At least she has something to show for it, Yutaro," a violet haired girl remarked, throwing a bottle of body wash at Kia. She caught it quickly.

"How's that for reflexes?"

"Show-off," Yutaro mumbled. She had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes that reminded Kia of the ocean. She was a Doll younger than Dante, but slightly older that Kia. She looked no more that at least thirteen and had just barely entered puberty. She was still considered the "youngest" of the Dolls, but that was by age she was changed, not when she was recreated.

"She's still better than you, Taro-chibi," Ritsuka noted. Ristuka had violet hair and bright green eyes. She was the "oldest" of the Dolls, being eighteen when she changed and had been born somewhere in the 13th century, and she had much to show for it. Quicker reflexes than a cat, smarter than any animal, and a body to make any girl jealous. Perfect chest, perfect hips, and an hourglass figure. Her biggest downside was that she had an extremely foul temper and rarely made a good conversationalist with anyone except Tansen. Kia quickly learned to stay away from her.

"Hey, Tsuka-sempai," Kia asked," where's Azu-chan and Kura-chan?"

Ristuka rolled her green eyes to the ceiling, thinking for a moment. "I think Tansen-sama said that they were in Brazil last I checked."

"Vera-san's in America," Yutaro chimed. "Hope she doesn't get fat eating all that junk food they have over there." The blonde haired girl recieved a washcloth in the face from Kia.

"Not everyone eats the junk food over there," she snapped, "and I turned out fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Dante said. "That's why you're now a Doll." The black haired girl shot the green haired one a very dirty look, and immediately Dante shut her mouth. Moving closer to the teenager, the green haired girl put her head on Kia's shoulder. "What are you gonna do about...you-know-who?" she asked quietly, trying not to get the attention of the other girls in the bathroom.

Kia's hazel eyes were dark with sadness. "I don't really know, Dante-chan," she mumbled. "He's probably forgotten all about me by now. I mean, it's been almost a year since I've seen any of them. What am I gonna say if I saw them again, 'Hey everyone, miss me?' Seriously."

Dante laughed. "You're funny, ya know that? K alone would probably pass out from that, I don't know what everyone else would do." Running her fingers through her hair, she added "besides, you are gonna have as long as you want to say goodbye, you know that. Don't worry about everything all at once, hun. Just take everything as it comes at you."

"We'll have your back, no matter what," Yutaro said smiling.

Kia smiled a little. "Thanks guys." Returning to her thoughts, she wondered. What _would_ Vice do if she was still alive?

**Please leave your thoughts. Sorry of anyone was ooc-ish or mary-sue-ish.**


	2. Broken Doll

Choice of Music: Paper Moon - Soul Eater OST,

* * *

><p>Don't scary, for witch just drew pumpkin carriage and is only reflected in your eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Broken Doll<strong>

Kia and Dante walked slowly down the hallway, shoes silently echoing through the dark estate. They had been suddenly called from the bath for an important message sent by Tsavera from America. Tansen had said it was urgent, so they finished their bathing and dressed hurridly.

"What does he need us for now?" Dante complained. "It's late, and I gotta work in the morning."

"Don't whine," Kia scolded. "It's umbecoming of a lady."

Dante stared at her, her pink eyes slightly uncomfortable at the younger girls' cold demeanor. "I liked you better when you were still human. Being changed to a doll only means a slight alteration to the body. How could you have changed that much?"

"I'm about as tired as you are, but I want to just get this done and over with. There's no point in complaining, and if Ristuka hears you, you'll end up with extra endurance testing."

"Testing, schmesting," she retorted," says the one who won't even admit that she remotely likes what could possibly be the most dangerous creature in the entire history of forever."

Kia smirked, thinking. "Dunstan?"

The green haired Doll socked Kia in the shoulder. "You know who I'm speaking of."

The black haired girl smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. It wouldn't do any good for him to know, ya know. Can't we just keep it between you and me?"

"No."

"But why?"

"It's not safe to keep emotions bottled up. Seriously, have you learned anything?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Spam isn't meant to be eaten with mac and cheese, drunken wheelbarrow races around broken glass is nowhere near a good idea, and that-"

"Not what I meant!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, hazel eyes downcast to the floor. They arrived at their destination, the same room Kia was "reborn" in.

Dull green light flooded the room as they opened the door, stepping into the area. Chemicals flooded Kia's nose, making her eyes slightly water.

A small Doll Kia didn't recognize lay on the table, and she was in terrible shape. Her hair looked like tangled fabric the color of blood, clothes burned and ripped. Ribs, shoulder bones, and a small segment of her jawbone shone through the ripped flesh. Part of her skull was smashed and slightly caving in. Her left arm was gone, and her right knee was gnawed up to the knee.

All in all, she looked as though she was mauled by a backhoe and dragged a good distance.

"Tansen, sir?" Kia asked.

"Yes?" the brow haired man replied, not once looking up from the poor girl's injuries. He poured a golden green liquid into each gash and gouge.

"Who's the girl? What happened to her?"

"It's Azu-chan, Kia-chan."

"Azukami?" Dante cried, rushing over to the girls' side. "What the hell happened?"

"Where's Chikura? Is Kura-chan alright?"

"Kura-chan is alright, she's taking a plane to America and meeting up with Vera-chan, and they are going to rendezvous back here."

Kia looked over the tattered Doll again, not understanding something. Azukami was a very beautiful and deadly Doll, gentle and kind as a butterfly but if someone threatened her friends or Tansen, there was a demon tigress lurking underneath that pale skin of hers.

"Which one did it?" Dante asked the man, who was now currently overseeing Azukami's healing. Her cells were going through a very rapid binary fission, dividing and multiplying at a speed that would be impossible for a normal human. Tansen gave a simple look towards Kia, and immediately both of them knew who had broken her.

Contemplating any possible actions, Kia asked "What'll you have us do?"

"Dante, you are going to replace Chikaru and Tsavera in America. Yutaro will go with you. Ristuka is going to see if she can use her ability to seek out any rejects that might be close by. Depending on what we're given with, we will decide what to do when the time comes. Any reject is to be brought back without destroying the soul."

"Go to America and don't kill rejects, got it." Turning on her heel, the green-haired Doll exited the room, leaving to pack a bag for however long she would be out of the country. Kia watched her silently, hazel eyes observing the quick and silent movement of the clairvoyant Doll.

"Tansen-sama, what are my orders?"

"You're staying here and you'll be with Azukami when she heals. You two will be in charge of the surrounding area unless told otherwise. Understand?"

"Crystal, sir. How long will it take for Azu-chan to get better?"

"I don't know, Kia-chan," he sighed, "I don't know." Sitting down into a lab chair, the man removed his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes. He must have been working extremely late now, the rejects were moving at a faster pace than before. The black haired teenager rubbed her arm, unsure of what to do at that point. She had been ordered to stay in Japan, and she didn't need to work until Azukami was fully healed and her body was in complete use again. Her shift at her part-time job didn't start until late afternoon the next day, and she no longer went to school.

Heaving herself up onto an exam table, Kia watched Azukami's body slowly heal itself. "You don't have to stay here, Kia-chan," Tansen said.

"Are you sure, Tansen-sama?"

"Go on to bed. I'll have Ritsuka look after her." He shooed her from the room, leaving her by herself. Standing in the dark hallway, Kia slowly turned and walked to the room Tansen had given her. Many thoughts and memories ran through her head, all of them too familiar to her.

Upon arrival to her room, she looked around the small area. It was a cozy room, not too big or too small. Art supplies and clothes littered her floor. 'I'd better clean up my room unless Yutaro comes in here again,' she thought to herself. The last time that happened, a shitload of very expensive art supplies were thrown away, ones that Kia had bought herself. God was she pissed that day.

Plopping herself on her bed, she grabbed an empty sketchbook near her nightstand and began to doodle. Nothing fancy, just things she remembered or came up with on the spot. Most of them people she knew; Yamato, Rune, K, Jealousy, Hana and Edile. Many of the Evil Douji and their Masters, very very few of the Good and theirs. Still not one of him.

She tried several times, Kia could remember that. She tried so hard several times to draw him, but she couldn't. There was always something wrong with the way he turned out, and she always stopped halfway through. Sometimes she swore she should just give up on trying.

Looking out the darkened window of the countryside, she wondered how her uncle and Hana were doing. Did anyone really even miss her? She knew that K probably did, no matter what. Hana was now permanently stuck with Sumako, and she felt sorry for her.

Placing the sketchbook on the table, Kia crawled under the covers and turned out the lights. Laying in the dark, she curled her arms around the pillow next to her, her memories giving her only a slight comfort.

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	3. Rin Akata

Choice of Music: I Miss You - The Seventh Brother

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Rin Akata<strong>

Walking the streets, Vice looked around at the different shops and stores, hoping for something to catch his interest. He had been forced out to shop with Jealousy all because Rune had a "date" with Yamato. At least Ultimo wasn't in the surrounding area.

"Aren't you going to look at anything?" Jealousy asked, pulling a shirt off its rack. It was pink with black "I Make Pink Look Badass" writing on it.

"No," he said, leaning up against a wall of cd's. "Can you hurry up?"

The envious Douji sighed. "You know, you weren't this much of a bore when Ki-"

Vice shot him a death glare, and Jealousy shut his mouth. 'When Kia was around," he finished in his head. "Seriously, I think it would just be a good idea to, ya know, maybe move on?" Jealousy said, bracing himself from any onslaught that Vice could, and would, pummel his ass into.

"Seriously not caring right now."

"C'mon, Vice. You know as well as I do that Kia would have your ass if she saw you moping around like this for the past year," Jealousy said, tossing the shirt into the basket. The bad thing about being around Rune was that he was started to act more human.

"Still not caring," Vice grumbled, flipping through the cd's. Still nothing caught his interest.

"Find anything your looking for?" he heard a chipper voice ask him, high enough to be feminine. Golden eyes slowly moved from the cd's to the girl. She had ocean deep eyes and blonde hair pulled into two buns. "Hi, my name is Yutaro. Can I help you with anything?" she said, a bright smile appearing on her face.

Vice glared at the girl, willing her to go away. "No," he said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Go away."

She turned to Jealousy. "And what about you, sir? Do you need any help or are you going to be like Mr. Grumpy Pants here?"

"No, thank you," he said politely, or as politely as he could get. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Okay," she said, that smile appearing on her face. "Whenever you're ready, Rin will check you out at the counter. Have a good day!" And with that, she wandered away to find someone else to help.

"She was cute," Jealousy said, rummaging through the rack to see if there was anything else.

"Annoying and stupid. Not interested in her," the green Douji spoke, inspecting a cd.

"Wow, more than five words. It's a record," Jealousy said smugly, and instantly recieved a slug in the shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Shut up." Vice picked a cd off the shelf and looked at the cover. Trapt. Either they purposely named their band that or there was a major typo in their mass production. "Found something," the green Douji spoke, waving the cd in the other's face. "Happy?"

"Content."

Making their way out of the maze of ailes, Jealousy made his way to the counter with their stuff. Vice, however, not paying attention accidentally ran into a small shelf of magazines. It fell with a loud crash to the floor, scattering the gossip and glamour everwhere.

"Oh crap!" he heard another girl yell, her voice just a tad lower than the blonde girl's. "Hey, sir! You okay?" Vice felt hands try to help him from the ground. "Oh my god, I am so, so sorry, sir!" she panicked. "I'm sorry, I told one of the employee's not to put that there!"

Vice looked up to meet dark eyes. Really pretty dark eyes. "Are you hurt?" the girl asked him.

"No, I'm fine," he said, nearly breathlessly. The girl had dark blue-green eyes and silver hair tied into a messy braid and then into a bun on the top of her head. She looked scary and shy.

'Just like Kia did,' he thought.

"Crap, crap, crap, this isn't good," she mumbled to herself, trying to pick up the magazines as fast as she could. "Yutaro!" she yelled, waiting for the blonde girl to show up.

Almost on cue, she appeared from behind Jealousy. "Yes?"

"Help me pick these up," she scolded the girl. "I told you not to put that stand here!" While Yutaro busied herself picking up the magazines, the other girl turned to face Vice. "I'm so sorry about that, sir. Are you sure you're not hurt at all?"

"No, I'm a lot more sturdier than most people think," he said, staring at the girl. Jealousy hid his growing smirk with his arm.

"Well, I suppose I should get you through the register so you can be on your way," she said, taking her place behind the counter. The pink and blue Douji handed her the clothing he had picked out and Vice's cd.

"Oh, that's a good band right there," she said, sliding the case into a bag. "You like them?" she asked Jealousy, who merely pointed in Vice's direction.

"Never heard it before," he explained. "I knew someone who did, so I thought I could give it a try."

"Friend of yours?"

"I...guess you could say that."

"Ah, I see," she said, a look of understanding upon her face. "Crazy ex?"

"No," Vice said, "she's not my ex."

"Oh, your still together?"

"We weren't actually together, so to speak." Jealousy backed up a little, watching Vice make conversation with the silver haired girl.

"Well-Oh, pardon my manners, I didn't mean to pry," she laughed, blushing slightly. "That's just me, sometimes I get a little too into other people's personal lives and business. Well, here's your stuff. Have a nice day!" she waved as they left the store.

Turning to her, Vice quickly spoke. "What's your name?"

"My name's Rin. Rin Akata."

"Vice."

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	4. Kia?

Choice of Music: I Miss You - The Seventh Brother, I Gotta Find You - Joe Jonas (don't judge me)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Kia?<strong>

_'Rin Akata_,' Vice thought to himself. His mind pondered a bit on the name of the girl. ' "_Sometimes I get a little too into other people's personal lives and business."_ Just like Kia.'

"She was kinda nice," Jealousy said, trying to pry on Vice's thoughts.

"Yes," the green Douji replied, not really paying attention to the blue and pink Douji's question. "She was."

"There was something kind of...familiar about her, if you know what I mean."

Vice spoke nothing. His thoughts traveled to Rin and Jealousy's words. _'I think it would just be a good idea to, ya know, maybe move on?'_

"How am I suppossed to forget Kia?" Vice mumbled, thinking Jealousy hadn't heard him.

"What?"

"You said I needed to move on. How am I suppossed to forget Kia?"

"I don't know that, maybe have Tansen delete all the information and memory of her?" Jealousy replied, shrugging his thin shoulders. "Ask Rune if you really need help."

Suddenly and abruptly, Jealousy froze in his tracks. Vice stared at him, cocking an eyebrow at his curious manner. "What the-"

"Vice, shut up." Jealousy's eyes darted around the crowd, scanning each and every person.

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up. I really need to listen." Pink and blue eyes stared intensely throughout the mass of people, his head twisting and turning to get a better view. Like he was looking for someone.

Vice started to look too, without the extra sense that the envious Douji had. His telescopic vision slowly began to intake the appearance of every human within the ten kilometer distance. Men, women, teenagers, children, elderly, all of them normal people going about their busy day.

White haired old man with walker; dark haired grey-eyed woman, most likely with-child; brown haired green-eyed man with small son; black haired hazel-eyed girl; purple-

Black haired hazel-eyed girl. She wore a simple yellow skirt with a pink shirt and black tank top. She had a white beret cap on top of long and glossy black hair.

"Kia?" Vice said, his voice nearly shouting. She turned to him, like she was aknowledging his existence. Her hazel eyes went wide, like she knew him.

Turning on her heels, she took off as fast as her feet would carry her. "Kia! Kia, wait!" Vice shouted, bolting after her, not hearing Jealousy hollering after him.

They darted through the crowd. 'It's Kia!' thoughts ran through his mind, sending a shiver down his back and into his soul. 'It's Kia, it's really her!'She ran around and through people like a deer, and Vice tried his hardest to keep up with her.

"Kia, dammit!" Vice cussed. "Slow down!" Kia turned a corner, dissapearing from his view.

Thinking he had possibly cornered her, Vice followed. But the moment his eyes met the new street, he startled a flock of birds and they took off into flight. But there was no Kia.

Wait! Black hair turned into a shop, and Vice sprinted towards it. Upon entering the shop, he became face to face with Ko, a friend of Kia's.

"HELLO?" she shrieked, nearly bumping into the green Douji.

"Where's...she?" Vice panted. He slightly bent over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Where's...who?" Ko questioned, slightly confused at his behaviour.

"Saw Kia. She ran. This way," he tried to speak through each gasp of breath. He was a Douji, it was easier to fly than to sprint for what felt about a mile and a half.

"Kia?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Um, Vice?" Ko said, pulling a lock of black hair out of her face. "Kia's gone. She died a year ago."

"No, I swear I saw her!" He stood up, looking around. "She had long black hair, hazel eyes, and when I called her "Kia", she looked at me like she knew it was me talking to her."

"Jesus Christ, your fast," they could hear someone panting behind them. Jealousy showed up, looking as though it had taken all of his effort to follow the dominant Douji. "Vice, what the fuck was that about? Didn't you hear me?"

"What?" Vice asked the pink and blue Douji, like his actions hadn't caused him any trouble at all.

"That girl isn't Kia," he said. "That was someone else."

"Hold up," Ko spoke, putting her hands up. "What's going on here? What's this thing about Kia?"

"Vice and I were shopping," Jealousy started to explain when Ko snorted. Ignoring her, he continued. "When we left the store, I felt something in the crowd that was way too familiar. Vice saw a chick who looked like Kia and took off after her. That was someone else. You went the wrong way."

"What do you mean, 'wrong way'?" Vice questioned, feeling his irritance growing slightly.

"You ran in the wrong direction. Kia wasn't in that direction."

"So," Ko interupted. "Kia...was there?"

"Yes," Jealousy stated, nodding his head. "It was only for a moment, but yes, Kia was there."

Her's and Vice's eyes widened. "What?"

"Kia is still alive. I don't know where, and I don't know how, but she is very much still alive."

Ko looked like she was about to start crying at any moment. Vice could feel something bubbling in his chest. Kia was still alive. She was okay. He was about to give off a sigh of relief when he saw the concentrated look on Jealousy's face. He looked confused, irritated, worried, and angry all at once.

"What's wrong?"

"Kia's alive, but she's not safe," Jealousy slowed spoke, backing away from Vice should he his temper erupt.

"What do you mean?" Ko asked, worry and concern overtaking her face. "What's happened?"

"I can read hearts-"

"We know that."

"So I caught a glimpse of Kia in the crowd. But there was someone else there, and they knew Kia. They know her age, her appearance, everything about her and they knew her well. And they were _very_ intent to find her."

"How intent?" Vice asked, slightly curious about the answer.

Jealousy looked at the ground, silently praying he'd live through the day. Looking up, he spoke. "In all of the nine centuries that I have been on this Earth with my Noh permanently on, I have never met someone with a heart bent so much on killing someone with the exception of Vice."

"What you're saying is-" Ko started to say.

"Someone knows Kia's still alive, and they want her dead."

**Uh oh. Please leave your thoughts.**


	5. Charade

**Chapter 5 - Charade**

Vice could feel the excitement reverberating through his chest. 'Kia was alive, Kia was still alive,' the thought kept running through his mind like a jackrabbit on steriods. "But why wouldn't she let us know that she was alright? Why wouldn't she let me know?" the green Douji mumbled to himself.

_Standing up, she delivered a stinging slap to the evil Douji's face. His golden eyes stared at her in shock. Tears ran down her face, and he could only see hatred in her eyes. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" she screamed at him. "And my sister!"_

"Oh yeah," Vice remembered. He leaned up against the railing of the bridge, watching the creek gently trickle down the rocks. "That's maybe why."

"What is? a voice answered his question.

Turning to see who dared to interrupt his thoughts, he met a pair of dark eyes and silver hair. It was that cashier girl, Rin Akata. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a black and pink polka dot shirt. Her silver hair had been tied into a simple pontytail. A few strands fell across her face.

"Hello, Vice."

"Rin."

Her eyes widened. "You remember my name? Sweet." Rin smiled, a warm and kind smile.

"Why is that a shock to you?" Vice questioned, placing his hands in his pockets. His golden eyes looked at the girl, studying her quietly.

"Well," she spoke, placing her hands behind her back, "not many people do." She looked like she was hiding something. The way she moved, the way she talked, it looked like she had many secrets.

"You're a girl with silver hair," he replied. "How would someone forget that?"

Rin laughed. "True, true." Everything about this girl was deeply reminding Vice of Kia. If it weren't for the large difference in attitude towards him and her hair color, he would have been convinced it was her.

"You are so much like her," he mumbled, thinking she wouldn't hear him.

"Like who?"

"Her name i-was Kia," the green Douji stated, not looking at the girl. "She was very friendly and kind, like you." Vice could see a slight blush come to Rin's face.

"Thank you?" Rin looked away for a moment, then turned back to him. "What was Kia like?"

Golden eyes traveled to the sky, thinking about how to best decribe the black-haired girl. "Small," he started, "quick-witted, kind, friendly, very defensive; she loved to draw, but I didn't see anything of hers, stubborn."

"She couldn't have been that stubborn."

"She was."

Rin cocked an eyebrow at him. "What did you like most about her?" she questioned, looking like she was prying for something.

"She wasn't afraid to stand up to someone."

"Ha ha, she sounds like a joy." Rin sighed, stretching her arms. 'She was,' Vice thought.

"But, I hopefully might get to see her again."

"What?"

"She dissapeared about a year ago. Everyone thought she was dead, but a - friend of mine found her yesterday. We weren't able to actually get to her, but now we have an idea that she's still alive.

"What would you do if you found her?" Rin swung her legs over the railing so she was sitting on the bridge. Vice looked at the girl, unsure of whether to answer the question or not. Her dark eyes looked so secretive and inquisitive. She was hiding something.

"I would drag her back home," he said, his golden eyes drilling hinto hers.

"What if she didn't want to come home?"

"Why wouldn't she?" he could feel her prick at his temper. Even for being the Ultimate Evil, Vice never took it upon himself to hit a girl without reason. Rin, however, was really daring him.

"Well," Rin started, looking down at the creek. "Maybe she's scared. Maybe she felt like she did something wrong and she didn't want to burden others by being around-"

"Kia is not a fucking burden, you bitch!" Vice shouted, yanking the girl off the railing. Rin's eyes went wide with fear and shock. "She was never a burden! Why the hell would she find that a reason not to come home?" He could feel the muscles and wiring in his hand twitching, urging him to sock the girl.

"That's not what I meant, dumbass!" Rin shouted. "Unhand me, cretin!"

Dropping the girl, Vice glared at her. "What _is_ it supposed to mean, then?"

"What I meant," she spoke, rubbing her arm, "was that she thought she must have been a burden. I never said she was, turdmongrel. How do you know she wasn't scared to come home? That the reason she left was because she was heartbroken or that she did something wrong?"

"What?" Vice asked, catching on to her question. "What makes you think she would have been heartbroken?"

Rin looked around quickly and put her hands in the air. "Ever hear of unrequited love? Maybe her father and mother were against her being with someone and she eloped with them or something?" A ringing noise echoed through the air, and immediately she began to dig into her pocket.

Pulling out a small cellphone, she pressed a button and placed it to her ear. "Y'ello?" she spoke. "Mm hm. Mm hm. Yep. Got it." Within a minute and a half, she finished her conversation and hung up. "I got to go, something went wrong at work and they need me right now."

Vice gave a sarcastic wave and watched her sprint off to a black car that had started to pull up. "Rin Akata, who are you?"

* * *

><p>Rin sat herself in the car and placed on her seatbelt. She watched as Vice disappeared into the distance, and gave off a sigh of relief.<p>

"You are, by far, the most gutsy Doll I know right now," she heard someone tell her. Rin looked towards the redheaded girl sitting next to her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Azu?" Rin stated, leaning her head on her hand.

"Take off your "makeup", dear," she said, ignoring Rin's question. "We are going to see Tansen, after all."

Rin made a V with her fingers and placed them in her eyes. Gently tapping her eyeballs, she pulled out her contact lenses. Using her other hand, she ran her fingers through her silver hair and pulled. Azukami watched as Rin's silver hair fall away to reviel glossy black hair hidden underneath.

"That's much better, Kia," she smiled, looking at the teenage girl.

"Meh."

"How long can you keep this charade up?" Azukami questioned. "You know someone is going to find out the truth sooner or later."

"I know," Kia stated, staring out the window.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**\|/**


	6. What Threat Is She?

**Chapter 6 - What Threat Is She?**

Ko fiddled with the papers in her folder, trying to organize the thoughts running through her mind. She could hear the soft mumbling and murmurs of the people in the coffee shop around her, and she tried her hardest to block them out. 'Who would want to hurt Kia?' she wondered. Kia didn't have very many enemies, with the exception of a few girls in school, but none of them would go so far as to try and kill her.

'Relatives? Did Kia have relatives that would know of her exsistence still?' Ko pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a slight headache coming on. 'But who would know that Kia was still alive?' The black haired teenager couldn't think of anyone who would be willing enough to search thuroughly for her.

'What threat did Kia pose, anyway?'

"If we knew, I think something would have been said." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Dark eyes snapped towards the source of the voice, and she found Jealousy holding two cups of something that looked like coffee. He had disguised himself in his human form, and was currently sporting a pair of blue denim jeans and his 'I Make Pink Look Badass' shirt. "You're extremely worried, but it might be for good reason though. Am I getting close?"

Ko had long gotten used to the fact that Jealousy could read hearts but not thoughts. "Right on the dot, actually," she said, gently taking one of the cups from him. "I just can't understand anything that's going on."

"We're trying the best we can, Ko," Jealousy spoke, sipping at the dark liquid. "We really are."

"Have the Good Douji been told?"

The pink and blue Douji grunted. "Do we really have to?"

Ko silently reached over and cuffed the envious Douji upside the back of his head. "Yes, you do. The more eyes we have looking, the better. And you all have said yourself, that the Good Douji value life over anything. That would make them all the more willing to look for her."

Jealousy's pink eyes widened, and he silently nodded. "You do have a point, Ko."

"I know, I know." She smirked, and asked "so, how has Rune and Yamato been getting along?"

"Please don't ask."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Seriously, why does everything have to revolve around Ultimo?" she asked, exhasperated. "Who cares that he killed Rune in his past life? Except for, well, Rune. It's over, big done deal."

"I would dare you to say that to Vice, but I know what would happen if you listened," Jealousy mumbled, averting his eyes from the girl.

"Come again?"

"Nothing."

Ko raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject further. Taking a small sip of the warm liquid, she came to immediately spit it back into the cup. "What the? Straight black, seriously?"

"What's wrong?"

"Too fucking bitter, jackwagon." Jealousy rolled his eyes at the girl and retrieved the cup from her.

"Fine, I'll go and sweeten it."

After watching Jealousy dissapear towards the condiment counter, Ko's eyes traveled to the crowd outside. What she saw nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Kia. Looking straight at her. And waving.

"Kia?" she mumbled, her eyes widening. Kia silently nodded her head, her grin never fading. She made a motion with her hand, a way to say "come here". She silently put her finger to her lips.

_'Come here. It's a secret.'_

Slowing raising herself from the seat, Ko immediately walked away from the table and went outside to meet her friend again. But when she got outside, she noticed Kia was gone. "Ah shit, did I just imagine her?"

"Imagine who? Moi?" a cheerful voice answered her question from behind her. Spinning, Ko's dark eyes met hazel eyes. "Hiya, Ko. Sorry it's been so long."

"Kia." Ko could feel tears brimming in her eyes. It really was Kia, her best friend.

"Ko." Kia raised her arms in a notion to hug the poor teenager. Ko wrapped her arms around Kia, and held her tightly. One sniffle brought a smell to her nose. Mint and coconut. Not cherries and vanilla. Kia hugged her friend, leaning into her for support. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes. Got a new perfume, I see."

"Yes," Kia said, almost shocked at the question. "How could you tell?"

"Usually you wear one that smells like cherries and vanilla. This one is mint and coconut."

"Oh. Well, they were out when I went shopping last." Kia's hazel eyes were bright with excitement. Ko looked her friend over, and was surprised by the outcome. Kia didn't look like she aged a day since the year she had been gone. She wore a bright yellow sweater with a red flower and a plaid skirt with lace stocking and mary jane shoes.

"Kia, how come you changed so much?"

"Huh? I never changed."

"No," Ko said, her eyes narrowing. "That yellow doesn't match your skirt, and Kia would never wear lace stockings. She always prefered striped or mismatched."

"Oh," Kia said, looking down. "I see."

Ko got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Shit,' she thought. 'Shit, shit, shit, who is she?' Every part of her told her mind and heart that this was definately not Kia. "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about, Ko?" Kia questioned. Ko could see the excited glint in her eyes turn dark. "I'm Kia. I've been your best friend since I started highschool a year and a half ago."

"No you weren't. Kia and I hated each other when we started."

"So I see. Abhor."

The girl felt a tap at the back of her neck, and Ko looked to see bright seafoam green eyes stare straight at her. "Noh Marionetta." Instantly, Ko felt her body freeze and relax within a second. Next to Kia stood a boy who looked no more than thirteen, and she knew exactly what it was. This was a Douji, and one that she didn't know. Along with his seafoam green eyes, he had dark hair, a mix of blues and greens. He wore black baggy shorts and a grey t-shirt with a shark upon it with blue and green sneakers. If he was truly a Douji, this was his human form.

"I'm sorry, Ko," Kia - no, the Imposter - said, "I really hoped we could have been good friends. But you've just made that impossible. Abhor, let her go."

Ko slowly turned towards the busy street, fearing what would happen. She tried, but not matter what she could do, she couldn't move her body on her own. "Bye bye, Ko dear."

She began to walk.

* * *

><p>Jealousy looked at the table and was surprised to see no one sitting there. Papers were scattered everywhere, and Ko was nowhere to be found. 'Did she just fucking ditch me?' he thought, feeling himself scowling. 'If she did, I swear to God I will-"<p>

Suddenly sensing a malevolent female heart, an Evil Douji he didn't recognize, and Ko's fearful heart flashed across his mind. If anything else, Ko felt like she was going to be in near hysterics. His pink eyes scanned the resturant, looking for the black haired girl.

Staring out the window, Jealousy let the coffe cups shatter and spill on the floor as he watched as Ko stepped in front of a rushing semi-truck. The driver gave off a horn to warn her too late, and bright crimson blood painted the street and the hood.

"KO!"

**Please review. I'm sorry if anything is ooc or mary sue ish. Please please please review!**


	7. Found

**Ah damn. My back hurts, my chest hurts, and my flippin diaphram hurts from coughing so much. God I hate colds. But even though I've been a bit under the weather, I felt the need to update again. Almost ten chapters into the sequel, and Kia hasn't reunited with anyone yet. Will she ever? Only time will tell :P**

**Chapter 7 - Found**

Balance. Strength. Flexing of muscles, tightening and relaxing to a rythmatic beat. Kia pulled herself back up on the bar, forcing her body to work to its limits.

"Three. Two. One," she counted. Letting her body swing, the teenager used the momentum of her body's contortions to go in a loop, her hands just barely gripping the bar. One loop, two loops, three loops-

"I think you've done enough training!" Azukami shouted from across the gym. "You keep that up and you're going to sprain your arm again."

Releasing the bar, Kia let herself drop to the floor, nearly ten feet beneath her. Landing in a crouched position, she slowly rose to her feet. "With as much as your exercise, it's a wonder you still can get your ass handed to you by Ritsuka." Azukami spoke without intention for Kia to hear her, but the black haired girl listened anyways.

"Experiance," Kia said. "Agility. Flexibilty. Strength. She's perfect in every way." Kia's eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of Ritsuka. She was indeed a beautiful and dangerous Doll, but she treated Kia with a great disdain, like she was fresh mud on her brand new pair of $40,000 diamond studded slippers.

Shoving the thoughts from her mind, Kia began to wipe the sweat from her arms and legs, muscles feeling sore from the workout. A good one, like she had worked all of the kinks out of her body. "Come come," the redhead said. "A Doll is here for you to meet."

Kia sighed, closing her eyes. "Reject or New?"

"New."

"How new?"

"Fresh from the street near Kaitana's Coffee Shop. Hit by a semi-truck."

"Ouch. What was she doing there?" Kia asked, walking alongside the red haired girl. She couldn't help but sneak glances at the other Doll's still healing body. Azukami's legs were back to normal and walking, but everything above her torso was still taking time.

"Looking at information about you," Azukami stated, her onyx eyes looking at the girl from the corner. A small smirk made its way across her lips.

"Me?" Kia gasped, shocked. "What for?"

"You fucked up. And the new Doll's name is Ko, you should know."

Kia took off running towards the lab.

Azukami sweatdropped. "Leave the cripple behind, thank you. It's not like I had anything else to say."

* * *

><p>Tansen heard the sound of feet running down the hallway, and the door to his lab swung open. Kia appeared, breathing heavily. "Dayum," Tansen spoke, raising an eyebrow. "You got here fa-"<p>

"Ko!" Kia panted. "Where?"

"She's quite alright, my dear," Tansen said, calming the girl down. "She's on a steady dose of sedatives and she isn't feeling an ounce of pain." The brown haired man pointed towards the containment of preserving fluid for Kia to see. Walking over, Kia looked at the state of her best friend's body and felt her heart drop.

Ko had been hurt severely, and if she was still going to stay normal, she wouldn't have survived the accident. Ko's head looked like it had been crushed by the tire, her body ripped apart from the impact. Part of Ko's chest revieled ribs and her pelvic bone had been pulverized.

"Both of her lungs were punctered by the incident, and her liver was brought in an icebox. A Doll body is currently is the process of being made for her." Kia looked at the doctor, a stinging sensation in her eyes.

"She...was looking for me?" she asked.

"Kia," Tansen said, holding Kia's shoulders. "I know what you're thinking, but this is in no way your fault. There are traces of another Doll and a Douji on her body, and this has nothing to do with you."

Kia nodded. "I'm going to go to the scene and see if I can find something."

"As you wish. Hide yourself though, if you don't want to be seen."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Kia wandered the streets of Tokyo, making her way to the coffee shop. She could feel the strands of fake hair brush her face and ears, and she silently moved the short blonde strands behind her ears.<p>

It had taken her forever to get all of her black hair into a bald cap so she could get the extremely whiteblonde haired wig on. Thick black makeup surrounded her eyes and she wore light blue contacts to accent it. White go go boots, black tights, medium jean skirt and a silver blouse was her choice of fashion. Never in her life was she one to borrow clothes from Dante, but this was exceptional.

Kia's eyes scanned the horizon, slipping down her sunglasses to get a better look around her. "There's Kaitana's. And there's the street," she mumbled. Looking around, she saw a boy in a pink shirt and jeans standing near the street, and in front of him were puddles of blood that must have been taped off by police.

'Hmm.' Walking over to the boy, she called out. "Hey!" Immediately he looked up, like he knew it was her calling him. Pink eyes with blue irises. Jealousy. 'Shit!' she cursed in her mind. "What happened 'ere?" she asked him. He looked at her, and his eyes narrowed.

"You don't fool me," he stated. "I know who you are."

"Dat's funny," Kia said. "I don't get out much. And I certainly never met you before."

Standing up, Jealousy wrapped an arm around Kia's waist and dragged her off. "The hell, boy?" Kia shouted. "Put me down!" His arm merely wrapped itself tighter around her, and he ignored her demands. After getting a good distance, he finally dropped her. Grabbing a good fistfull of her "hair", the pink and blue Douji pulled off the wig.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Jealousy said. "Why in the hell did you do that? Do you know how many people have been worried about you? Even Vice-"

"Don't bring him up! You cannot tell anybody I'm here!" Kia growled, snatching her wig back from him. "No one needs to know that I'm still alive. And he wouldn't give a shit if I was alive or not. Now swear that you won't tell anyone that you've seen me."

"Yeah, I swear," Jealousy said, rolling his pink eyes. "I won't tell anyone, but you will."

"No I won't!"

"You've already have." Jealousy pointed behind her. Crossing her arms, she grunted and turned to face whatever Jealousy was trying to give her attention to. Kia looked to see a boy with wild black hair and golden eyes. Kia felt her heart stop when she realized who's attention she had recieved.

"Kia," Vice said, staring at the girl.

**Please review! Please please review!**


	8. Memories Of The Heart

**Music of Choice: Lost Along The Way - John Nordstrom. This is seeming to be a popular song for this fanfic. :/ God I feel like I made them OOC this chapter. Please don't flame me.**

**Chapter 8 - Memories Of The Heart**

Kia turned a corner and hid, her heart racing what felt like a million miles in her chest. She struggled to breathe, panting in and out gulps of air.

'Oh damn!' her mind panicked at her situation. 'Oh crap oh crap oh shit son of a bitch oh crap shit shit SHIT!' She had absolutely no clue why she ran, but she knew she couldn't stick around. Reaching into her pocket, she gripped something that Tansen gave her. She wasn't allowed to use it unless it was an emergency, but this seemed like the case.

"Kia!" a voice shouted for her. Clapping her hands over her mouth and nose, she tried to steady her breath and heartbeat, and she stepped back into the shadows. The sun was starting to leave for the day, and the evening light was starting to fade.

Keeping an eye out around her, she could hear something like sandals or shoes running on pavement, and Vice stepped out into the street. "Kia!" he called for her again. His golden eyes searched frantically, maybe looking for her? Was he really intent to find her again?

Readying to take that step out onto the street, she felt her common sense take over. 'Stop that,' she scolded herself. 'You're acting like he really cares for you! Look at him, you remember what Dante said! "Doujis are pure embodiments of pure traits without conflicting human emotions"! He's the Ultimate Evil, is he really looking for you because you think he _loves_ you?'

'No, he wasn't. He can't, and that's all there is'. Kia looked to the ground, and quietly slipped back into the shadows. 'The only reason he's looking for me is for K's sake,' her mind told her. 'He doesn't care, and I won't hurt K again.'

Locking away any and all thoughts of finally being reunited with those she cared for into the deepest part of her heart, Kia began the walk back to Tansen's.

_-Vice POV-_

"Kia!" Vice shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Kia, where are you? Kia!" He could feel her presence, the very feeling of her being so close and yet unable to reach her. "K-"

The sound of something stumbling and running. Twisting his body, he looked toward the darkness of an alleyway. Vice wouldn't put it past her to hide there. "Kia," he shouted, running towards the shadows. "You in here?"

Nothing. Just an empty alleyway.

Vice could feel emotions starting to bubbling, and he punched the brick wall. "Kia, answer me!" he howled. As expected, no answer came to him. Nothing but emptiness. Leaning himself up against the wall, the green Douji allowed himself a moments' rest.

"She won't appear, you know," he heard Jealousy tell him.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Jealousy asked, and Vice could feel the irritation in his voice. Despite that fact, Vice didn't dwell on it. "We'll bring Edile here and he can try to find her scent," the pink and blue Douji stated. "If he can find food over ten miles away, he should be able to find her."

"Yeah." Pushing himself to his feet, Vice followed the envious Douji back toward Rune's house.

* * *

><p><em>"Come, Vice, come on!" Vice felt a small child tugging on his sleeve. "Kia-chan is going to tell a story, come on!"<em>

_"Whatever," he grunted, pushing the small child away from him. Right now, the green Douji wanted nothing more than to relax and sleep in the shade of the tree._

_"Fine, I'll tell her you don't want to come," the little boy said, his hands on his hips._

_Ears perked at his sentence. Cracking one eye open, he looked at the child. "She asked me to come?"_

_"Duh! Now hurry up or you will miss the story!" And with those last words, the little boy took off towards the small village. Opening his golden eyes, Vice looked at the village, the people busying about their day. There were weavers, farmers, cattle boys, and many more that Vice new._

_A girl, maybe fifeteen years, carried a bundle of white cloth and a basket of dyed strings of many colors while followed by many of the village's small children. The cloth looked familiar to Vice, and it must have been a furisode*. Was one of the village girls getting married?_

_After the girl and her parade of children left, he saw his "master", the ex-mikado Kotsutsubono, carrying a bucket of what looked like water after them._

_Heaving himself to his feet, Vice placed his sword inside his sash and followed them. Why he carried around a sword, he didn't know. Walking towards the small place where the girl worked, he could see the circle of children around her. She was indeed working on a furisode, so he knew that a marriage was going to happen soon._

_The girl herself wore a knee-length, light cream-colored kimono adorned with brightly colored koi fish. Her black hair had been pulled out of her face and tied into a looped ponytail. Around her waist was a simple red sash tied at the hip instead of the regular back or front. Her hazel eyes glittered with excitement._

_"Well, what shall it be today?" she asked the children, smiling. All at once, the children started talking about what the story should be about. One little boy, who looked no more than three, waved his hand but didn't make a noise. Placing her hands up to quite the young ones, she looked at him. "Tsuna, what shall it be today?"_

_Getting to his little legs, the small boy walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "That one again? You must really like it." Returning to his place, Tsuna had a bright smile upon his face. "Alright then." Slowly she reached into the bundle of string and pulled out a vibrant crimson ball. Slipping it through a needle, she began to work on the white furisode while speaking._

_"The story of the Demon, the King, and the Maiden."_

**See that blue button down there? Click it and await the wonders that behold you.**


	9. A Dream To Decipher

**Music of Choice: crap, I forgots**

**A/N: Thank you, SapphirestarXD for sticking with me this far into this fanfic and dealing with the oocness of it ^_^' it's greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 9 - A Dream To Decipher**

Spin, twirl, dip. The pulsing of music vibrated Kia's earbuds, loud enough to block out any and all noise around her. One of the companies that Tansen knew sold dresses for exotic dancing, such as tangos. The company's major boss has sent a request to the Doctor to see if he knew anyone who could design a logo for the new style of dresses that were coming out. They were made of a very rich red velvet, and Kia had guess that it might be for either the Spanish Tango or Tango Argentino.

Currently, Kia was taking the commision, hoping she could make some money out of it. Her eyes were glued to the computer screen as her pen whisked its way over her new graphics tablet. She had saved her money from her jobs and doing random errands for Tansen to get it, and it was one of the highest quality she could pay for.

Kia felt a sudden tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. Looking up, she could see the brown haired man himself gazing at the computer. His mouth moved slightly, like he was trying to say something. Pulling out an earbud, Kia asked "What?"

"I said, "They never make those in my sizes"," he told her, smiling. "Only petite little girls like you and Yutaro would be able to fit most of their styles."

"I'm not petite," Kia retorted. "No many how many times Dante says I'm part of the Itty Bitty Titty Commitee, I ain't petite."

Tansen laughed. "She said what?"

The black haired teenager blushed, remembering what she just said. "Nevermind."

"Aww, you're not that flat," he chortled. "I'm sure Vice would like you no matter-" Upon hearing the green Douji's name, Kia replaced her earbud back in her ear and cranked up the music. 'I don't want to hear about him, I don't want to hear about him,' she mumbled in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt both of her earbuds plucked out like grapes, and Tansen turned the moniter away from her. "Now, Kia," he started. "That's no way for a lady to act."

"I don't know how a lady's supposed to act, and I really don't want to care," she stated. "I just want to get my job finished and be done with it."

"Surely designing a poster isn't that bad?"

"Not that job."

"Oh." Tansen shut his mouth for a second, like he just remembered what his and Kia's deal was. In turn, she turned her gaze to the floor, not wanting the subject to be pressed further. "About that," he said, losing the playful tone in his voice. Now it seemed more sad, like he couldn't believe she would make that choice. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

The girl nodded her head, not looking at the doctor. "You know once you make that choice, you can't turn back from it."

"So?"

"Isn't there anyone you want to see again?"

'Yes,' her mind said. "No, there isn't," she lied, hoping she could convince him.

"No one?" he inquired. "No one at all?"

"No!" Kia shouted. She stood from her chair to look at him, nearly toppling it over. "Why does everyone think it's so important that I have to see people again? Why do you all think I need to come to terms with my real feelings?"

"Because it's not healthy for you!"

"I don't care if it's not healthy for me!" she argued. "Everyone seems to care about things that don't matter! I don't care what my feelings are, you know as well as I do why I can't return to my old life! I'm sticking to my decision and that's it!" Turning on her heels, Kia marched towards her room. "I'll finish the commision tomorrow, I want to be left alone."

* * *

><p>Throwing herself on her bed, Kia stared at her ceiling. "I need to apologize," she spoke to no one in particular. "I was rude to Tansen, and I had no reason to." She slightly turned her head, and her eyes landed on her sketchbook. Kia wanted to draw, but there was nothing in her that had the need or urge to do so.<p>

Feeling her eyes getting heavy, the girl let her eyes close for a moment.

_"Kia, tell us a story!" a little boy called, dragging his younger sister towards her._

_"What kind of story would you like today?" the black haired girl asked. She was gathering fruit for the feist tonight, as two new guests had come to their village today. She gently pulled a peach from the branch above her and placed it in the basket._

_"The one about the princess," the little girl said._

_"Which one?" Kia questioned. "There are so many, I can't help but lose track sometimes. You should ask Dana-san. She's a better storyteller than I, Tsuna."_

_"No way!" Tsuna cried, stamping his foot. "Your the best one in the village, Kia-chan. Even Ma and Pa sayso."_

_"What is this about "stories"?" Kia heard someone behind her ask. Turning to face the newcomer, she came eye to eye with one of the new guests to her village. The boy himself was strange, wearing a vibrant green kimono and light colored sash. His hair had a wild tinge to it, and the color itself was as black as sin._

_The one thing that did stick out among his appearance was his golden eyes. __Eyes so gold that they reminded her of a predator, a wildcat during it's hunt._

_"Yes, may I help you?" she asked, facing him. Immediately upon his notice, both Tsuna and his sister took refuge behind her, like they were trying to hide from him._

_Reaching his hand into the basket, he pulled one of the peaches out and took a large bite out of it. "Sure," he said, and Kia felt some of the juice hit her cheek. "What could you be gathering all this for? I thought women were supposed to cook and clean, not gather and hunt."_

_Kia closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper. "For your information, I'm gathering this because we have the decent hospitality to invite you and your friend to stay in our village until you feel ready to be on your way. As for women in our village cooking and cleaning, we do the same amount of work as the men." As the boy readied himself to take another bite, Kia slapped his hand and the half eaten peach lodged itself into his mouth._

_"Have a good day," she said, and took Tsuna's hand. She could hear the gagging and coughing of the boy trying to dislodge the peach from his throat, but ignored it as she made her way back to the village._

Kia's eyes snapped open. "What was that?" Sitting up in her bed, Kia slightly tried to remember the dream. It was like a memory, but wasn't. She had never once seen Vice in a kimono, much less in human clothing with the exception of the last two days she spent at her uncle's.

Shaking her head, she made herself a mental note to ask Yutaro about it when she got the chance next. The little blonde girl was an expert at deciphering dreams.

Rolling over in her bed, she made herself ready to sleep again. "Oh well," she said, yawning. "No use dwelling on it now."

* * *

><p>Standing atop the Soney Music skyscraper, a girl with hazel overlooked the city. Her long black hair gently flew in the wind, glossy and as dark as oil. Next to her, a young boy stood. Dark blue and green hair with seafoam green eyes, he looked at his Mistress, awaiting her orders.<p>

"Things," she said, "are getting interesting, Abhor."

**Please review. God the chapter was long this time.**


	10. Flush Her Out

**Choice of Music: Anything But Love - Apocalyptica; Just A Little Girl - Trading Yesterday**

**POSSIBLE MAJOR OOC-NESS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (please don't flame me)**

**Chapter 10 - Flush Her Out**

"Things," the black haired girl said, "are starting to get interesting, Abhor." Turning to face him, she jumped off the balcony and onto the roof. "Come, Abhor. We must tell Daddy of today's events."

"Yes, my Mistress," the boy smiled, closing his eyes. "It was a smart move of you, to rid yourself of a pawn and bare the rook." A ripping of cloth sounded the air, and Abhor's true form appeared. A Douji, with bright seafoam green eyes and bluegreen hair. Green eyeguards appeared near the farthest corner of his eyes, two crescent moons connecting to look like gills. His top was a navy blue V-neck shirt, the V reaching all the way down past his chest. He wore a dark grey hakama with a lighter grey sash. A single strip of cloth hung from it, and a silver shark gave him his name.

Abhor, the Douji of Hatred.

"Why, thank you, Abhor," she said, twirling herself around.

"But are you sure Seiba will be happy?"

Immediately, the girl spun to face him and glared. "Daddy _will_ be happy, he's always happy with what I do."

"If you insist, Risa-hime," he sighed, picking her up bridal style. Jumping off the building, he placed his power in his rocket boosters, and they flew off.

* * *

><p>"Well, Seiba," a voice said. "What's your next move?"<p>

No words or sound of any kind came as a reply, and it seemed like the question would go unanswered. "Master?"

"What will be next?" a deeper voice spoke. "What will be Tansen's next move?"

"If you pardon me," a boy, the voice from before, taking a seat in the light. "It is your move, Master. Take your time, and please make it a good one."

"I have nothing to worry for, Tumult" the man replied coolly. "Everytime Tansen pushes his girls, I recieve more pawns. It's not kidnapping if they come to me of their own will. There's only one plan of action to do."

Tumult raised a bloodred eyebrow at his Master. "And that would be?"

Ignoring his question, Seiba continued. "They work like a well oiled machine, smoothly and efficiently. Ri Tsuka, a ninth century girl with telepathy. Dante Anderson, a clairavoyant girl from the seventh century who's visions are only half right most of the time. Yutaro Shan, twentieth century decipheror of dreams." Pulling a manilla folder out of his briefcase, two photos gently fluttered to the floor. One of a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, the other with shorter black hair and dark eyes. "Kia Kachikawa and Ko Urakani."

"Tumult!"

Immediately, the boy straightened up. "Yes sir, what's your order?"

"Ko Urakani. I want more information about her. Who is she, where she's from, retrieve it all."

"Yes sir." Turning to leave, Tumult smirked. 'Everything is going as planned. Take out the king, and the others will fall. Risa better stick to her orders and finish her job.' He began to feel another evil Douji's presence growing slowly. Another one was with him, a dark and malevolent female one.

Appearing at the window, he could see Abhor and his mistress Risa silently crawl through. "How'd it go?"

"Meh," Risa stated, shrugging her shoulders. The boy scowled, and he knew Risa did something she shouldn't have.

"What happened?"

"I had Abhor push Ko in front of a semi-truck because she said I wasn't Kia," she answered nonchalantly, as if she was talking about a assignment for school.

Instantly, Tumult backhanded the girl and sent her flying. Risa let out a cry of pain as her body made impact with the wall. "You fucking moronic bitch!" he shouted. "You knew that we were looking into her as a possible piece to use!"

He could sense Abhor coming to attack him from behind, and he turned. Blood red claws ripped through the thin fabric of his sleeves, and efficiantely tore the other's gauntlet in half. It now hung in two limp V shaped pieces. "You two never deviate from the plan, ever! Unless you want me to suck you both dry, you will not disobey orders again!"

"Yes, Tumult," Abhor apologized, clinging to his now useless arm.

"Now here are your new orders," Tumult growled, glaring at Risa. The girl simply glared back. "I've been sent to find information on Ko Urakani. If she truly is dead, then you both will face Seiba for insubordination. For now, flush out the Kachikawa girl, and bring her out of her hiding hole."

"Understood," they replied simultaneously.

Plopping himself down in a chair, Tumult could feel the violent glee bubbling in him Seiba had made a promise to him for the Kachikawa girl, and waiting for her to be delivered to him on a silver platter was almost too much for him

Beautiful, glossy black hair. Gorgeous hazel eyes. He couldn't wait for the screams of their "passion" to echoe off his bedroom walls. To get his claws inside of her and tear her apart. And then he would make _him_ watch.

* * *

><p>Vice abruptly sneezed, feeling all of the functions in his body stop temporarily. His eyes snapped back open, staring off into the distance. "Well, that's never happened before," he mumbled.<p>

The door creaked open, and Jealousy stepped into the room. "Anything?" Vice asked.

"A little, but barely," the pink and blue Douji answered. "There's another scent with it, and we might have found another evil Douji with it."

"Meaning?"

"The one who's most likely hunting Kia is indeed a Douji Master, and has an evil one, that being said."

Heaving himself off of his bed, Vice removed his human clothing and dug out the ones for his Douji self. "Going to go try to look again?" Jealousy questioned.

"Yep. I want the other sins to look for her, too. She can't have gone far," Vice ordered. "And find Tansen. He has to be behind this, and I want information. I don't care if he has the Dolls, find a way to get answers."

"Yes, Vice." Opening the window, Vice looked around to make a quick judgement between the ledge of the sill and the ground. Pushing himself up, he slid out the window and took off.

Golden eyes glanced around the city, monitoring every man, woman, and child. Kia could have been in a disguise, but the fading smell from her hiding place before was fading, and not even Edile was able to track her across a busy city during rush hour.

There were only a few questions in his mind that needed answering. Where was Kia, who was hunting her, and who was this new Douji?

* * *

><p>"Risa, this is dangerous!" Abhor whispered, trying to change his mistress' mind. Risa was currently dragging a bloodsoaked rag across the ground in the dark alleyway. Kia Kachikawa's scent was almost inexistant, but it was still there. Any slight smell would help her.<p>

"I don't care," she snapped. "Fucking Tumult wants me to find her, I'll find her. I fucking hate him."

"I know," he agreed. "I hate him too."

"I hate her too. So if I want to find her like this, then I fucking will." Finishing the design upon the ground, she stepped back off to the side. "Abhor, do me a kindness," she said, holding out her arm. Following her order, the Douji slashed a deep gouge into the skin, fresh blood dripping onto her runes.

"_Demon of the blackest night; I send you out, but not to fight. Come on forth to take a smell; I call for thee, Dog of Hell._" she mumbled the chant, closing her eyes. Abhor slipped behind his mistress, knowing exactly what she was calling for. A rancid smell started to fill the air, and the small Douji trembled. Two dark eyes opened in the darkness, darker than even the sheerest black.

"What you smell here is of a girl named Kia Kachikawa," Risa stated boldly, not showing an ounce of fear towards the creature. "Track her down and disable her, but keep her alive. Bring her back with you."

Abhor heard a loud huff of air, and then it was gone. 'I'm not one for helping people,' he though, 'but I hope that that Kachikawa chick doesn't meet this thing.'

**Please please please review! I'm having trouble on if I should continue this story or not. Please leave your thoughts. Please don't flame me, though. I would cry many tears if you did.**


	11. Pain for Love

**Choice of Music: Anything But Love - Apocalyptica; Just A Little Girl - Trading Yesterday**

**POSSIBLE MAJOR OOCNESS AHEAD! You has been warned.**

**Chapter 11 - Pain for Love**

Kia could feel her shoes hitting the pavement, the sounds echoing with every step she took. Looking around, she noticed how the more she walked, the quieter the area around her would be. Even the occasional dog barking of birds twittering stopped. Keeping close to streetlights, she kept an eye out for what could be a cause of the silence.

"This is very odd," she mumbled, on alert. "Very odd, indeed." Her body was on such an superstitious high that the girl jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling out the small cellular device, she groaned when she recognized Ritsuka's number.

Flipping it open, she started "Okay, I know that whatever I did wrong isn't my fault, so just-"

"Kia, there is a very dark entity where you are at," Ristuka warned her, her voice sounded both fearful and horrified. "You need to get home now!"

Not five seconds after Ristuka finished her sentence, a blood curdling scream sounded the air, a loud and high-pitched alarm. Startled, Kia dropped her phone and turned towards the direction of the scream. A sickening snap, and then nothing but silence. The black haired teenager trembled, her mind wavering between going to the nearest source of light or running towards the shadows.

A growl. Not a human or animal growl. A deep, unearthly growl; one that sent shivers of sheer, unadulterated fear down Kia's spine. She stepped backwards, everything in her mind and body screaming at her to run, run as fast as she could. Don't stop, don't look back, just run.

Spinning, Kia took off like a bullet. 'Stay in the shadows, stay in the shadows,' she repeated in her head. A huffing noise, like heavy breathing of a beast during chase. 'Shit, it's following me.'

A roar, deafening and threatening. Kia nearly froze in place, feeling sick to her stomach. It caught scent, it was taking chase. She didn't want to see this creature, didn't want it to find her. Turning, she bolted into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster.

Holding her breath, she gave a small peek around the corner. A large creature, it almost looked like a dog. But not an ordinary dog. It's body was thin enough to see the bones, but Kia swore she could see the muscles underneath it. A part that looked like a muzzle was low to the ground. A small cloud of dust would fly into the air with every exhale it took. It was trying to scent her out.

Turning behind the dumpster again, she prayed silently that it wouldn't find her. The sounds merely got closer, great claws clicking on the cement. Kia fell back into the shadows, to try and see if she could find a way out.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled. A hand immediately clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming, and Kia felt like her heart was just going to jump out of her chest. Her eyes moved to see her "attacker", and was met with golden eyes.

Vice slowly put a finger to his lips, golden eyes bearing into hers. She nodded slightly, shaking. Pulling her behind him, the green Douji pressed himself against the wall and moved closer to the creature. He held something large and bulky in his gauntlet; and once he had judged his distance, threw the object.

It made a loud clattering noise against the other side of the alley, and instantly the creature roared and attacked it with a verocity Kia hadn't seen. One quick jerk of its' head, and blood splashed everywhere. The corpse of a stray dog Vice had used was now nothing more than a ragdoll.

Moving quickly back towards her, Vice kept himself between her and the creature, his golden eyes waiting for any sign of attack that could come at them. Gently pushing Kia, they moved stealthily and quietly down the alleyway, all the time keeping a watchful eye on the beast.

The moment they felt safe enough, Kia exhaled a shaky breath. Her body trembled, drenched in a cold sweat from the adrenaline rush. Feeling claws wrap themselves around her wrist, Vice started to walk faster. Struggling to keep up, Kia matched pace with him, momentarily looking back every now and again.

Through the air sounded the creature's deafening roar. It knew it had been tricked.

Picking up Kia, Vice flew down the street. The girl held onto him tightly, fingernails nearly ripping the green cloth of his jacket. Her black hair whipped around her face, and she guessed they must have been going at least 60, if not more.

Quick left, then right, straight for two blocks, then left again. Kia didn't know the reason for his erratic turns, surely they must have lost the creature by now.

Suddenly, Kia felt herself jerked away from Vice's arms and flew solo. Looking down at the pavement underneath her, she instinctively wrapped her arms before her face as her body made impact with the cement.

A white hot pain seared through her elbows and forearms, she skidded across the pavement, rolling. Shaking her head, she went through a mental check to see if anything what wrong. No broken bones, definately going to have some scrapes, maybe a sprain, and severe bruising. Standing up, Kia felt a warm liquid dripping down her arms and her right shoulder. Her elbows and forearms had strips of flesh hanging from them, and she could see the muscle underneath. Looking at her shoulder, that too was scraped up but not to the same extent.

Her head whipped towards where Vice was, and was shocked by what she found.

Vice was currently on the cement, wearing an expression of pain. His left leg was torn off at mid-thigh, and she could see his lifeblood poaring from it. "Fuck!" he hissed.

Running over to him, Kia knew that she had to do something. Now she couldn't run away. Just as she was about to kneel down beside him, the green Douji swung his gauntlet and pushed her away. She caught a glimpse of his main Karakuri Henge, the Turtle Saw.

The creature went for another lunge, and Vice plunged the green blade deep into its' throat. It gurgled, choking on either the blade or its' blood; maybe both.

Removing itself from the blade, the beast gripped Vice's waist between its' giant jaws. In turn, he clawed into the face as much as he could; ripping the ears, gouging the eyes, tearing so far deep into the tissue Kia could see jawbone.

It clamped its' powerful jaws shut, and Kia heard the sickening crush of Vice's waist. He let out a howl of pain, digging the green claws back into its' face.

A flash of pink and blue, and the demonic creature went sailing. It barrelled across the cement, writhing around to upright itself again. Vice was back on the cement, his bare chest rising up and down rapidly. Despite being in the pain he was, Kia watched as he forced himself to sit back up.

"Vice!" Kia said, running back towards him. "You'll hurt yourself! Don't sit up, please!" Kneeling next to him, her mind searched frantically for anything that she could do to help him. And, just like over a year ago, she felt helpless.

Webs appeared, wrapping themselves around the demon beast. It struggled, and Kia could hear them constricting it with every move. Within minutes of it's capture, the creature was still. Only now did she get a good look at its eyes.

Dark, soulless eyes. Eyes that were meant for killing, eyes for hunting down its prey relentlessly and mercilessly. To tire it out and it have no hope for survival.

Jealousy stood near the creature, body tensed and ready for another attack. "Tansen will be here soon," he spoke. "They will dispatch of it."

"Good," Vice mumbled. Kia felt him lean his body heavily against her, his rapid breath slowing down. He closed his golden eyes, and stilled. She saw his waist already trying to fix itself, attempting to repair the thin wires and bones that had been crushed under the pressure.

Tensing up, Kia wrapped her arms around the unconscious Vice. 'Why can't you see that?' she though, feeling hot tears come to her eyes. 'This is why I didn't want to come back. This is why I don't want to stay.'

Jealousy pondered, seeing the teenager holding a defeated Vice. He remembered Tansen telling him to take that pill before he arrived to assist them, and now he understood why. Vice had been taken out without a problem, and the envious Douji envisioned himself being snapped like a twig.

What in the hell could have brought that _thing_ about, something that was strong enough to break even Vice?

**Please review.**


	12. Not The Heroic Type

**Choice of Music: Vsya Moya Lubov - T.a.T.u; Gomenasai - T.a.T.u.**

**POSSIBLE MAJOR OOCNESS AHEAD! You has been warned.**

**Chapter 12 - Not The Heroic Type**

Hazel eyes carefully watched the still beast, waiting for any sign of movement. Nothing happened; but the dark, soulless eyes kept glancing around. It looked like it was looking for a way out, or for something that it could use to escape from the deadly snares.

"It's intelligent," Jealousy stated monotnoneously. "It's figured out the kinks in my webs, and it's trying to find a way out. Stay near Vice, the others should be coming soon."

"Others?"

"The Evil Doujis and their Masters. Even the Good ones have noticed the ruckus."

Looking down, Vice's waist was still repairing itself, but the rest of his leg was nowhere to be found. 'Did it swallow his leg?' she pondered. Sudden realization of the moment dawned on her.

"Wait a minute, how come you were able to do something to it and Vice couldn't?" Kia questioned him. "That doesn't make sense."

"Two reasons," he spoke. "One, thanks to Tansen. He made me ingest something that would allow my power to increase a significant amount. Vice came here because he saw you, and he made me go to the Doctor to let him know what was happening. Two, Vice lost much of his power."

"He's weak? Why?"

"He stopped living with K not even 24 hours after you left. I'm not even sure if the pledge still exsists between them anymore. If so, it's weakened greatly since then."

"So," Kia mumbled, watching the unconscious Douji sleep, "it's my fault again." Vice's breathing had regulated again, but his eyes were still squinting with slight pain. Once in a while, his breath hitched as Kia imagined a nerve reconnecting. After that, he would resume his normal pattern.

"Where's his leg?" she asked, taking her eyes from him.

"About 3 feet from the creature."

Gently setting Vice back down, Kia stood. Staring at the beast, seeing it stare back. "I'm going to get it."

"Stay near Vice," the pink and blue Douji growled, warning her. "It would only act up again if you got close to it."

"Then keep an eye on it," she snapped. "If it attacks, it attacks." Taking a step forward, she began her walk towards the creature. Within a few steps, she passed Jealousy standing guard between them. "I'll be fine, Jeal," she whispered as she passed him.

The closer she got to it, the more it's stare intensified. No, not stare. More like a glare, more viscious and terrifying than anything she ever knew. Kia spotted the severed mechanical limb laying upon the ground, the strip of Vice's black hakama still around it.

Four feet. She only need to get a few more feet, grab the leg, and walk back. Nothing to it.

Kia took one more step, and Jealousy shouted "Freeze!" Her body obeyed, stilling itself like the placid stillness of a lake on a windless night. Hazel eyes meeting darkness. An intense staredown, one that she felt like would be the end of her if she looked away.

Taking another step, she willed herself not to blink or glance away, no matter how much her eyes hurt. Stand her ground, face it for now, even if it terrified her out of her mind.

Just a few more inches, reaching out to grab the limb. Kia moved as slowly as she could without stopping, not breaking the eye contact. And just like that, the dark eyes shifted away. She won the dominance stare.

Wrapping fingers around the leg, she silently picked it up and turned to walk away.

"Kia, run!" Jealousy shrieked, moving towards her. "It was a trap!"

After that, everything seemed to run in slow motion. Turning, Kia saw powerful jaws full of serated teeth extend around her, ready to snap her like a twig.

'Oh shit, this is it.' Fear overtaking her body, she raised her arms to her facing, knowing full well how useless that notion would be.

Nothing happened. Shaking, Kia dared to open one eye.

"Sup, runt?" she heard a gruff voice ask her. "Been a while since I saw ya, twerpette." Looking up, she could see the musclar build of the Pride Douji, Orgullo. He was leaning on his gauntlet, pressing the creature's face so hard into the cement that she could see cracks in the concrete.

Letting out a feral growl, the creature writhed underneath the Douji's grip, attempting to struggle out of its bonds. Placing both oh his gauntlets on the skull, Orgullo pushed down as hard as he could. There was a sickening crap from both the pavement and the bones, and it went limp.

"Don't be so mean now, Orgullo," a voice scolded him coolly. "It's Kia, of course. She always going to need help from us."

"Orgullo? Akira?"

"In the flesh," the prideful Douji spouted. "It ain't dead, but it's not moving."

"You took long enough," Jealousy mumbled, exhaling a sigh of relief. 'Vice would have killed us all if Kia was hurt', he continued in his mind.

"No, Palace and Mizho are still laging behind."

"When aren't they?"

"True."

Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, Kia looked up behind her to see a black wild-like afro and glasses. "Fussa?" she murmed, her statement sounding more like a question.

"Yes, Keys," the music producer said, using an old nickname for her. "Take Vice's leg to him, it will automatically start to reattach itself."

"You all don't seem like the type to go suddenly heroic," she said, her voice sounding small and weak. "But thank you. Thank you very much." Turning, Kia back towards the green Douji.

Fussa simply watched, a smirk on his face. "Who woulda' guessed?"

His waist looked more than half complete, and his lifeblood had stopped pouring out rapidly. Hers, however, had only slowed a little. The damage was more than she calculated. Setting the severed limb next to what remained of Vice's leg, she saw several wires instantly shoot out and connect themselves to the leg. After that, smaller wires sparked and fizzed, trying to reconnect.

Kia squinted her eyes, holding some of the delicate wires and reattaching themselves to what she hoped was the right half. Her mind was growing hazy, surely she shouldn't have lost that much blood? No, it had to a mix of the pain, shock, and fear she had experianced within only a short hour. So much danger, so much fear, too much too fast.

She slumped against the pavement, feeling her conscious falling into darkness.

**Please review, pwetty pwetty pwease?**


	13. I Will Sacrifice

**Choice of Music: Sacrifice - T.a.T.u; All About Us - T.a.T.u.**

**POSSIBLE MAJOR OOCNESS AHEAD! You has been warned. This might be the last update for a while, and hopefully I will be able to update after the week has passed. Till then~**

**Chapter 13 - I Will Sacrifice**

Back and forth, back and forth. Kia paced in the small hallway, looking in the window every once in a while. Tansen was currently overseeing Vice's repairing. To Kia's fear, when the beast crushed Vice's waist, it had done more damage than she or any other Douji anticipated.

His soul sphere was fractured. A spiderweb of cracks formed from the bottom and spiraled upwards. The doctor stated that he was still in somewhat good condition, but he still had yet to awake.

"At least you stayed this time," she heard a voice tell her. Turning her head to the right, Ko stood next to her. Her new body was still in its top condition, and the other girl had learned how to use it quickly. "I was scared that you might dissapear again."

"I can't go anywhere yet, Ko," Kia replied. "My job isn't done yet."

"I missed you."

"..."

"We all did, Kia," Ko said, tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry," Kia replied quickly, feeling the prick of fresh tears coming to her eyes also. "I missed you guys too, but I can't connect old ties like I used to."

"Why?" Ko panicked. "Kia, you're my best friend!"

"I made a deal with Tansen. He promised that I wouldn't have to be a Doll anymore when my job is finished. That's all I want! I can't have anything that doesn't belong to me."

"What do you mean?"

Kia didn't answer. Instead, she rubbed at the wraps around her arms and elbows. Her shoulder was also wrapped up, for fear of infection. Tansen could instantly heal injuries done by a Doll because he knew them the best. When it came to injuries caused by other than that, they were on their own.

"It's Risa," Ko stated. "She's the one who wanted to get rid of me, who sent that creature after you. The one that hurt Vice like that."

Kia's hazel eyes widened in anger and shock. "What?"

"I did some research when Jealousy discovered that you were still around. You had an older twin sister named Risa, who suppossedly died when you were six. Turns out, Tansen was in the progress of making her into a Doll, and two Doujis named Abhor and Tumult came and took her away."

Turning on her heels, Kia marched towards her room. "Now where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Risa."

"Kia, she wants to kill you!"

"Not if I kill her first."

* * *

><p>"Well," Tansen said. "It definately isn't of this world, that's for sure."<p>

"Well, that's kind of obvious," Fussa stated, taking a drag on his cigarette. "But where did it come from?"

"That I don't know."

"Well, we're going to have to figure something out, if it took down Vice like nothing."

"Look here, I'm trying-"

_**vrrrr vrrrr vrrrr**_

"Hm?" Tansen looked over on the table, seeing his cellphone move slowly across the granite. Gently picking it up, he pressed a button. "Ye~es?"

"It's Dante, Tansen."

"Hello dear."

"In two hours, there's going to be trouble brewing."

"What kind?"

"Many dolls, two Douji's, and you. And I don't feel any good vibes coming from it. Tsavera and Lanae are on their way there. Please stay there, sir."

"Thank you forwarning me."

"And it's about Kia. She's going to do something stupid, and she's doing it alone."

"I'll send Ritsuka, Tsavera, and Lanae after her once they get here."

"Alright then. Yutaro is also looking into the information about Kia's dream too."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Anytime." And on that notion, Tansen hung up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the brown haired man tried to seperate his thoughts. 'Grandfather, how could you deal with all of this?' he questioned mentally, knowing that the man would never answer that question.

"Kia." A mumble, or a groan. "Where's...Kia?"

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Vice had gained consciousness again. "Evening, sleeping beauty."

"Fuck off," the green Douji huffed. "Kia? Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Tansen lied. Unfortunately, the Douji seemed to catch onto this.

"Where. Is. She?"

"Your job is to sit there and heal. You don't need to worry about her at this moment."

"Fuck I don't." Heaving himself up, Vice slowly removed his legs from the examination table and swung them over. He attempting to stand, using the table for balance. The green Douji seemed shaky, but he tried not to show it. Walking towards the door with a noticeable limp in his leg, he mumbled something incoherrant to the men.

"You are going against your bodies limits, Vice."

He didn't reply, only slammed the door in their face. Tansen sighed, and Fussa rubbed the back of his neck. "Young love. So relentless, and so very naive."

"I hear you."

* * *

><p>Taking silent steps, Kia walked confidentally towards where Ristuka said she might have been hiding. 'Risa, I am going to get answers out of you even if it kills me.'<p>

"We can arrange that," a coy female voice stated.

Whipping her body around, Kia looked up to voice. A girl, with long glossy black hair and hazel eyes. "Risa," Kia growled.

"Kia-Kia."

"Don't fucking call me that."

Risa tsked. "What a dirty mouth, Kia. What would Mommy say?"

"Don't bring mom into this," the younger twin demanded. "You don't have the right."

"I have as much right as you do."

"Then come down here and I'll show you why you don't."

Risa glared, hazel eyes full of darkness and malice. Jumping down from her perch, she shouted, "Stay back, Abhor. I can't let you intervene yet." Landing neatly, Kia hoped that she could be more than an even match for her twin. "I don't care what Tumult wants, I'm going to beat her."

Hazel eyes met hazel eyes. Bodies tensing and flexing, readying the muscles for the intense fight that was upon them.

"You know what'll happen to you if you fail?" Risa questioned her sister, smiling smugly.

"I'm fully aware and ready for it," Kia snapped back, eyes glaring. Her sisters eyes widened a bit then returned to normal. Kia had fire in her soul, and a wild spirit. She was going to break her so badly she could never be put back together.

"Then let's begin."

**Please review. Pwetty pwetty pwease?**


	14. Much Better Plans For You

**Choice of Music: All About Us - T.a.T.u.; Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine; Dead In the Water - Hawthorne Heights**

**POSSIBLE MAJOR OOCNESS AHEAD! You has been warned. This might be the last update for a while, and hopefully I will be able to update after the week has passed. Till then~**

**Chapter 14 - Much Better Plans For You**

One step.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kia took a quick run towards Risa, hazel eyes steady and determined.

Her twin moved.

Feet hitting the pavement, Kia slowed her run and kicked herself backwards. She could feel the rush of air across her stomach as she nearly missed a powerful kick from the other. Instantly, she knew this wasn't going to be a one-punch-then-done fight.

Risa made a quick turn, Kia blinked.

Gone. Risa had dissapeared. "Here!"

Turning to face her quickly, Kia felt all of the air suddenly rush out of her. Risa dug her boot into the stomach of her younger twin, and she went sailing.

Skidding on the ground, Kia gasped for air, her body feeling the need of oxygen. 'Move or die! Move or die!' her mind screamed at her. Opening hazel eyes, she saw the black boot of Risa's coming down, ready to crush her face.

Contorting her body, Kia moved herself out of the path of the shoe, hearing the hell slam and crack into the ground. Risa screamed, hitting the ground.

Twisting herself, the black-haired girl readied to run. Not even with five steps taken she felt someone grab a fistfull of her hair and pulled. She shrieked, feeling her body hit the ground once more. Once there, Risa grabbed her sister's arm, twisted and pulled.

Kia let out a cry of pain as she felt Risa lodged her arm out of its socket.

"One fucking down," she said, straddling Kia's hips. Using her back and legs, Kia bucked, sending the other reeling towards her. Pulling back a fist, the younger twin let her hands fly into her sister's face. Risa slid off of Kia, holding her nose and emitting a sound that reminded Kia of an injured animal.

"I'm not through with you yet, bitch!" she growled, wiping her lip. Looking down, Kia could see a streak of blood on her hand. "What?" her eyes widened.

"Surprise!" Risa laughed, sending a roundhouse kick to the side of Kia's head. She stumbled backwards and fell to the pavement. Blood seeped out of her ear, and all that came to her was a ringing noise.

"I've been through a shitton worse if you think breaking a nose and foot would actually do something," the darker twin giggled. Through her other ear, Kia could hear the sound of a metal bar being dragged across the ground. "A _hell_ of a lot worse."

Kia felt a sickening crack in her chest as Risa brought down a crowbar onto her ribs. Once again, air rushed out of her lungs. Coughing, Kia could feel the copper fluid come to her mouth, and bright red blood gently slid past her lips. "What a pretty color," Risa said, amazed. Placing one boot on Kia's ribs, she made a quick jump and snapped the cage.

Kia had never in her life wanted to scream as loud as she could have. Tears spilled from her eyes, pain flaring her body. "Don't worry, Kia-Kia," Risa spoke sweetly, brushing a lock of hair out of Kia's face lovingly. "I'm not going to kill you yet. I have much, much better plans for you."

"Noh Marionetta."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to off her, I really mean in this time," Ristuka growled, running towards the direction that Tansen told them.<p>

"I don't blame her for her actions," Tsavera said, shrugging. The doll had short curled hair with light green eyes. She, too, was one of the oldest Dolls. "All for love, really."

"You should be one to talk, Tsav," a blonde haired girl mumbled. Her onyx eyes rolled to the side, not wanting the two to bicker anymore than necessary. "You've done plenty of dumb things over the concept of 'love'."

"Whatever Lanae," Tsavera snapped. "Anyways, you said Tansen and the others were going to show up not long after us, right?"

"Yes," the purple-haired girl stated. "Something must have happened at the fight, or they would only have us retrieve Kia and be done with it."

"What could have happened?" Lanae asked.

"She either died, kidnapped, or left for dead."

"Pity, pity," Lanae mumbled.

"Hold up!" Ristuka shouted, and the three froze in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Tsavera asked, looking around. Holding up a hand, Ritsuka eyes scanned the surrounding area.

Nothing moved.

"Just," she murmured. "Something's not right."

A clatter. All three eyes moved towards the sound, waiting for a sign. Another clatter, and the sound of shuffling feet. Either a drunk, someone was injured, or a stray dog or cat. The noise came closer, shuffling feet and a plipping noise.

Kia stepped out of the shadows, blood dripping from her mouth and clutching her side. "Fucking really, Kia?" Ristuka growled, relaxing. The Doll released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Sorry," Kia groaned, looking down. She stumbled, trying to stick her balance.

"Hello, Kia dear," Lanae said, waving. "You look like you've been through hell and back."

Kia mumbled something inaudible. "Huh?" the blonde asked. "What did you say, Kia dear?"

"...help..." she whispered, pushing herself to speak.

Ristuka stalked up to Kia, grabbing her shoulder. "That's why we're fucking here, brat," she said, her patience wearing thin. "We're here to get your ass out of trouble again. Seriously, why do you always have to run off and do stupid shit." Lanae turned away as Ritsuka continued with her lecture, Kia's hazel eyes still looking towards the ground.

Tsavera was looking around, never once relaxing her body. "We need to go."

"What is it, Tsavera," Lanae asked, placing a gentle hand on the elder's arm. "What is wrong?"

"There's another Doll here," she said. "We've got to go now."

"Understood." Lanae turned back towards the two, and was ultimately not surprised to see that Ritsuka had yet to finish her lecture. Walking towards them, she could hear the conversation continue.

"-And honestly, you are going to doing a shitload of endurance testing tomorrow. No, not after your done healing, tomorrow. Because I am sick and tired of your shit, Kia. You need to know when you can do what you want and when you have to listen to orders. You are"-_**BANG!**_

Eyes shut at the sudden noise. Lanae felt something warm spray her face, and the sound of something thudding on the ground.

"..."

Opening her eyes, she looked to see Ritsuka's pale eyes staring up, glazed over. A small hole lay between her once beautiful eyes, and she could only watch as blood seeped out from underneath her head. She felt her body shiver, seeing the slight twitching of the limbs for the after affect of death.

Ristuka was dead.

Trembling, Lanae looked up towards Kia. The black-haired girl was coated in blood, and her still usable arm was holding a small handgun, smoking.

The gentle clatter of an empty shell hitting the cement. "K-Kia?" Lanae asked.

Hazel eyes slowly moved from Ritsuka to her, and the blonde shook in her place. Barely moving her hand, she pointed the smoking gun towards the fair-haired.

The last thing she saw was down the barrel of the gun.

**Please review. Please please pleeeeaaassseee?**


	15. Love Is A Lie

**Choice of Music: Martial Law - Bear McCreary, One Last Wish (piano version) - Casper OST**

**Chapter 15 - Love Is A Lie**

"Poor, poor Kia-Kia," Risa cooed, petting her younger twins head. "You had to kill those poor girls. But you did a good job, my dear Kia." Kia leaned up against Risa's chest, her head laying upon the older twins' shoulder. "After all, that mean, mean Ritsuka was going to make you do all that hard training. And you were injured."

"I'm sorry, Kia-Kia." The older started to haphazardly tie a braid into the younger's hair. "I had to make you do it. There wasn't another choice."

Pulling out a small jar, Risa began to undoe the lid. A slimy green substance lay in the jar, moving with every shake. Once the lid was gone, she placed it upon the ground and dipped one hand into it. Using the other, she slowly began to raise the hem of Kia's shirt. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that," she whispered, kissing Kia's forehead. "Daddy made me doing it."

"Dad...dy?" Kia hissed, feeling the heat of the substance touch her skin as Risa smeared it over flesh of her chest.

"Yes, Daddy," she stated. "He wanted me to hurt you, but I didn't want to. I said 'Daddy, I don't want to hurt Kia.' But he didn't listen. I think I know why he wants me to hurt you, though. Would you like to know why?"

Kia didn't answer.

"I'll tell you," Risa giggled. "It's because he hates Vice."

Her breath hitched, hearing the other's words. "Yes, Kia. Daddy doesn't like Vice. Did you know that Vice used to be Daddy's Douji? Before he betrayed Daddy?"

"Vice...dad's?"

"Yes, Vice was Daddy's Douji. Daddy wanted him to protect us and mommy, but Vice disobeyed his orders. He killed me and mommy, and he tried to kill you too. But Daddy got a new Douji that made bad, bad Vice go away."

Kia still said nothing, taking in her older twins' words. _Vice...was father's old Douji? And he purposely killed Risa and mother?_

All was quiet for a moment as Risa wiped the substance upon Kia's injuries. The silence continued on as Risa slowly removed the stuff from her hand and replaced the lid. "I know that you still love Vice," she mumbled.

The younger girls' heart stopped. "It's okay, I don't care about it. But I should tell you this. He doesn't like you." Risa smirked, knowing that the younger of the twin's would not see her face. "Vice doesn't like me or you. He doesn't like anyone."

"I know."

"I thought you would think that. He just doesn't have what it takes to love, Kia. I don't want to see my baby sister hurt, after all."

Risa kissed the side of her sister's head again. "I have to go now, Kia-Kia," she stated sadly. She began to gently lay her back upon the ground. "Daddy is calling me. Don't worry, someone will help you soon. I can feel them coming." And with those last words, the girl was gone.

Kia lay on the cement, thinking. She knew Vice didn't care for her. So it was true.

Moving her hazel eyes towards the left, she saw the bodies of Tsavera, Lanae, and Ritsuka laying in a slumped pile upon the pavement. Blood splattered the ground, her, and their corpses.

_"Kia, stop!" Lanae screamed, clutching a bloody arm. She had tears running down her face, and her onyx eyes were wide with fear. "Kia, do"-**BANG!**_

'I killed Ristuka,' Kia thought. 'Tsavera and Lanae. I killed all three of them. They only wanted to help.' Hazel eyes filled with tears, blurring everything out of existence. Vice didn't love her, didn't even remotely care for her. She was injured and nearly left to die, she killed three innocent Dolls in cold-blood, and she misunderstood her father.

"Help?" she whispered, feeling the tears escape. A dull throb started from where Risa had smeared that green substance upon her skin, and she felt dizzy. Dizzy, hurt, miserable.

God did she want to die.

Her breathing became more ragged. Everything started to seem out of porportion. 'Am I dying?' she wondered.

Footsteps. A face, too blurred to recognize. Was it from the tears or from something else?

Black, slightly-curled short hair. Maybe the outline of glasses. The figure leaned in closer, kneeling upon the ground. An arm reached underneath her, pulling her up towards it. Yes, those were glasses. Dark eyes, buck-teeth-

Buck-teeth?

"K-k-k-kay?" she asked, trying to focus.

"Kia, sweetie, everything's going to be alright," he spoke, brushing his hand across her head. "Everything's going to be alright."

The girl opened her mouth to reply, and soon realized she couldn't make a noise. Panting heavily, she felt her eyes close and her head roll back.

Darkness.

* * *

><p>Darkness. More darkness.<p>

'Am I dead?' A warm, numb sensation all over her. Voices all around her, none that she could understand. Kia felt the exhaustion surpressing her again.

Oblivion.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

No, not complete. There was a source of light.

Where? Where was it?

Kia tried to move, tried to force her body to react.

Nothing.

'At least let me open my eyes,' she huffed in her mind, slightly irritated. Almost on commanded, she felt her eyelids twitch. 'Open. Open, dammit! Open!'

Slowly but surely, her heavy eyelids opened, hazel orbs adjusting to her surroundings. By now, it felt as though her body was starting to get some of its' feelings back.

And strangely enough, one leg felt extremely heaving.

Looking down, Kia saw a small, blonde-haired baby girl clinging to her leg. She wore a small dress and her hair looked like it wasn't brushed for weeks. 'Hana,' her mind noted. forcing herself to move her arm, she gently placed her hand on the small child's head. 'I'm so sorry I left you, honey.'

Voices.

Eyes moved towards a door. A small, rectangular strip of light shone underneath it, brighter than the current dull purple one just barely shining in her room. Once voice definately was Tansen. Another she recognized as K's. She thought she could recognize Yamato, and silently questioned why he would be there.

A small shuffle in the corner startled her. Glancing over, she saw the edges of wild black hair laying against the wall. Vice was sprawled in an armchair, sleeping away.

_He doesn't like you._

'I know,' she answered. She knew Vice would never be able to care for her the way she did-used to- for him.

A small sliver of pain shot through Kia's system, and her breath hitched.

"Ouch." Even after she had been moved, Kia still couldn't help feeling there was something else behind Risa's need to help her sister.

**Please review.**


	16. I'm Alone

**Choice of Music: One Last Wish - James Horner**

**Chapter 16 - I'm Alone**

_"Come on, Kia!" Bare feet padded across the grass, running as fast as they would allow. "Hurry, hurry!" Her kimono was a tangled mess, ripped and torn. They could hear the screams from the village, see the glow of fires burning in the distance. Men, woman, children; slaughtered like cattle or kidnapped to be sold into slavery._

_"Hurry," he repeated, never once slowing down. Turning to her, she saw golden eyes filled with anger, maybe a hint of worry._

_Stopping, she looked back towards her village, towards the home she had grown up in since her birth. Escaping from his grip, she ran back towards her home._

_"Kia, stop! If you go back, they'll kill you!"_

Vice's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was Hana sleeping upon the bed. She had the blankets tucked neatly around her. But Kia was gone.

Standing, he felt a small twitch in his leg. It was reconnected again, and only a few of the wires needed to be fixed. Golden eyes searched the room for the black-haired girl. Nothing.

The green Douji turned towards the door, exiting the room quietly as not to wake up the sleeping child. Light flashed into his face, and he squinted. He could hear voices, quiet chatter. Or was it a discussion?

Ultimo came skipping down the hallway, and Vice groaned. It was ultimately way to fucking early to be dealing with him. "Where's Kia?" he asked the red-headed boy.

Stopping, Ulltimo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "She just got up and left around eight this morning." With those last words, he wandered off. Vice tried to think. Why would Kia go running off _again_? What in the hell was making her act like that?

"So, you probably aren't going to stick around long, are you?" a female voice asked him. Turning, he saw the dark eyes of Azukami.

"Stick around for what?"

"You probably wouldn't care," she frowned, crossing her arms. "I don't actually blame Kia for running off again. After what happened last night, frankly I don't trust her to be around here."

"What happened?"

"I never thought she would do something like that."

"Stop bullshitting me and just tell me what the fuck happened!" he shouted, his temper boiling.

Azukami's eyes snapped open in shock. "You didn't hear?" she wondered. "Ritsuka, Tsavera, and Lanae were all brought in body-bags last night. We weren't able to pull their souls back."

"Meaning?"

"Kia shot and killed all three last night."

Vice stared at her. Just stared. "Kia...would never kill someone," he simply stated, not sure if he should believe it.

"Fingerprinted the gun, she had their blood on her clothes, and there was no one else around to say otherwise," Azukami spoke coldly. "In my book, she's guilty. She's a murderer."

* * *

><p>Kia sat, rubbing her hand across her arm. The joint had been snapped back into place, but it was still usable.<p>

She could hear the sounds of children playing not to far from her. She could see parents chatting about their day or plans for their day, all the while keeping a watchful eye upon their children. One of the children tripped and fell, scraping his knee. A worried mother came to him, picking him up and inspecting the wound. She spoke reassuring words to him, and in no time he was playing again.

Jealous. Or envious, maybe it didn't matter to her. Those were children with happy lives. Children with mothers who were still there, fathers who cared for them.

Hazel eyes traveled back to the ground, shoving herself back into her thoughts and memories of last night. K had finally found her again, Risa nearly beat her to death, and three Dolls had their lives stolen away by her.

"Why am I even here?" she mumbled to herself. To her, it seemed like a good question. Why was she even being kept alive? Was it because she had a purpose? Or was it for some cruel, sick joke? She wanted peace, but instead got turmoil. She wanted to have a good life, but everything went to hell.

Didn't someone famous say that if you're suffering, you're happy?

Fuck this shit, it wasn't worth it. Sighing, Kia just stared at the ground.

"There you are," a voice said, sounding like a sigh. She recognized that voice, she knew who it was. "You do an awful lot of running lately," Vice stated. "Why?"

Kia didn't answer, she pretended not to listen. She stilled, hesitating to understand. "I know you can hear me, Kia." Again, she didn't aknowledge him. Her eyes darted around the area, search for a way to escape from him if need be. His feet shuffled, and she felt an ever so gentle tug on her hair.

"Kia? Please talk to me." His voice sounded so quiet, so...weak. Vice was never weak, not once. And now he spoke to her like he was pleading. 'It's a trick,' Kia thought. 'He doesn't mean it, just walk away.'

Standing, she took a few steps before the girl felt a hand latch onto her arm. He yanked her so she was facing him. Instantly, she cast her glance downward, not daring to meet his gaze. "Look at me," the Douji commanded. Kia could still hear the plea in his voice, no matter how he tried to speak.

'It's not true,' she mentally repeated. 'It's not true, it's not true. He doesn't fucking care, he never did give a shit! All I want to do is give him up, and he just keeps coming back! Just leave me alone!'

"Not going to even look at me?" he asked. Kia hesitated for a moment, then she slowly shook her head. "Will you at least tell me why?" Again, she shook her head.

Releasing her arms, she felt his hands gently caress her face. He tilted her head so she could see his face, golden eyes meeting her hazel. She couldn't bear to stand looking him in his eyes. So much sadness, so much pain. He had to be trying to fool her.

"Please?" Vice pleaded, golden eyes burning into hers. Kia wanted to speak, wanted to tell him everything. Every single little thought that weighed upon her mind, every emotion that trampled her heart and harassed her every passing day.

Instead, she closed her eyes and shook her head 'no' a third time.

'I will not go back to that,' she stated firmly in her mind. 'I will get over Vice. I can't keep the feelings that I have for him anymore.' She could feel the pang of her heart, hot pricks behind her eyelids, the oncoming tears. 'I will never be what he wants. I-'

Kia's thought process stopped dead in its tracks as she felt gentle lips brush against hers. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes shot open in surprise. Vice kissed her gently, holding her as if he pressed any harder, she would shatter into a million pieces.

Jumping back, Kia's heart hammered in her chest. Her breathing quickened, backing away from the green Douji quickly. Vice had a look of shock upon his face, his hands still in the air where she had been. "Kia?"

Staring, she began to shake her head again. "No," she mumbled. "No. No, no, no, no, no." The black-haired girl shook her head violently. "It's a lie, it's all a lie," she cried, clinging to her head. Tears spilled from her eyes. 'Oh God no, don't break down here!' her mind screamed at her.

"Kia, just look at me," Vice spoke, moving towards the girl. "I-"

"No!" she repeated, pushing herself further from him. "No, Vice! Just-No!" Her chest hurt, her heart hurt, her brain throbbed within its skull.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said, forcing a laugh. He touched her face, moving towards her again. "Kia, I really ca-"

"No you fucking don't!" she screamed. Vice froze, finally understanding what her 'no's meant. "You don't, Vice! You can't ever. You don't have to lie anymore. Just, don't lie to me. I hate it," she sobbed, feeling the tears stream down her face.

Turning on her heels, she ran as fast as she could from him. To her, it felt like history was repeating itself. 'Good,' she thought. 'Let it happen again. I don't want this anymore.'

Her legs burned, her arms numb. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone. She had left everything behind her, even him.

'I'm alone. Good,' she thought. 'Good. I'm finally alone.'

Propping herself up against a tree, Kia pulled her knees close to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her, she buried her face into her arms and cried her heart out.

She remained completely unaware of the trio watching her. Long black-haired girl, a blood-red haired boy, and a younger one. Each of them with their own intentions for her.

**Please review while I go dry my eyes.**


	17. Tattered Memories and Dangerous Passion

**Choice of Music: If I Never Knew You - John Secada and Shanice; Ice Dance - Danny Elfman (Edward Scissorhands OST); One Last Wish - Casper OST; Forbidden Love - S.E.N.S.**

**Possible OOCness ahead. You've been warned...f****inally the reason for why it's an M rated story comes into place.**

**Chapter 17 - Tattered Memories and Dangerous Passion**

Vice stood there, his hand still reaching out. There was a lurching in his stomach; a deep, crushing feeling swelling within. Why didn't he go after her? He loved her, didn't he?

_A flake of white gently fluttering down from him. It hit the ground, dissapearing into the earth._

_"You don't have to lie to me."_

"I'm," Vice stated, "I'm not lying." If it happened, and rarely did it ever, he spoke the truth. The green Douji loved Kia, loved her more than he could ever imagine.

Why couldn't she see that?

_Several flakes now, gently caressing him as they fell to the ground, merely to leave again. Snow._

_Bitter. Cold. Unforgiving, pure white snow._

_"I won't lie to you," she whispered. "Never, ever."_

Vice felt a throb in his head. _"You don't have to lie to me," she whispered. _"Kia?" he hissed, placing a hand against his aching skull. _Soft skin, gentle hands caressing him, kisses as soft as the peaches she gathered. _'What the hell is going on here?' he thought furiously. Images flew through his mind, ones that he never remembered dreaming.

_A girl with long, black hair in a beautiful koi kimono for a wedding festival. The warm of the earth, the texture of her skin. Moonlight glistening off each other, reflecting the pale blue orb off the still surface of water. Tender kisses shower them, not enough to hurt or mar their bodies._

_Loving hazel eyes gazed adoringly up at him,_ _soft hands gently tracing his jawline. Running her hands slowly upon his face as he lay against her, not once thinking of leaving. _"Kia?"

Vice's head pulsed, feeling as though it wanted to rip in two. A flow of emotions passed through his body, nearly driving him to insanity. Hatred, love, passion, a thirst for blood, violence.

_A village made of fire, glowing like fireflies of the damned. Screams; blood-curdling screams of people dying, crying for loved ones. Blood, her body covered in blood. Bleeding profusely, staining both his kimono and hers._

No, these couldn't be dreams. Dreams became hazy after a while, then they would become forgotten. These were too real. The texture of skin, the burn of the fire, the warmth moistness of her blood upon him.

Dropping to his knees, the green Douji clutched his head. It hurt, god, it fucking hurt! His forehead touched the ground, the tickle of grass upon his faux skin. Vice tried to breathe, to just inhale and exhale normally. But no matter what he tried, nothing succeeded.

A scream.

For a moment, Vice thought this was merely part of his mind. Opening his golden eyes, he could see the people upon the playground look off into the distance. Trying to force the pain down, he tried to focus. Children ran towards their parents, mothers still looking off, eyes searching.

His mind raged. 'That was Kia!'

Standing, he ran towards the direction of where she had run off. Sandals pelting the ground, Vice hoped that maybe it could have been someone else. "Kia?" he called, looking for her. His head twisted around, wild black hair flying in rapid movements. "Kia? Where are you?"

"V-Vice?" a voice stammered, scared.

Turning, Vice saw Kia looking out from behind a tree. A large scratch was engraved into her arm and was starting to bleed. Moving quickly towards her, the Douji pulled the black haired girl into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She froze for a moment then slowly relaxed into his touch. Tightening his grip, Vice sighed, inhaling the scent of mint and coconut. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright, Vice-kun," she said, returning his embrace. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Kia shouted, pulling against her captor's arm. The blood-haired boy pulled her along with ease, almost ready to drag the girl. They had to stop flying because she refused to hold still, and he had nearly dropped her several times. "Let go!"<p>

"I swear to god, I will fucking kill you again if you don't knock you shit off," the boy growled, glaring into her eyes. Hazel eyes met dark black. She shivered, feeling as though she remembered those eyes. _"Hello, little princess," the boy purred, pressing against the girl._

"Who-who are you?" she asked, trembling. He didn't answer her, just kept walking. Kia didn't recognize where they were at, where he had taken them to. To add it off, she had no cell phone or way of communication back to anyone.

"Answer!" she yelled, smacking the back of his head.

He grabbed her arm and pulled. Kia let out a yelp as he tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she shouted, writhing in his grip.

"I love girls," he stated in a lustful growl. "Pretty girls like you. Especially when their feisty."

She felt her face burn as her cheeks turned red. "What the fuck? Pervert! Let go of me!"

"Now, now, don't fuss," he purred. "I won't do anything to you that you won't like." As though to add to his comments, Kia felt a hand gently run against the inside of her thigh, slowly making its way upwards.

"OH I FUCKING THINK NOT!" she screamed, kicking his hand away. He didn't replace his hand but merely continued his walk to wherever their destination was.

"So, you don't want to be touched there."

"I don't want you to touch me, period," she snapped at him. As she tried to open her mouth for another remark, he interuppted her.

"But you _did_ like it."

Kia hesitated on her statement. "N-no, I d-didn't," she stammered, feeling a hot blush creep along her face. Every part of her rejected him, rejecting the idea of being touched by him.

At least that's what she _wanted_ to think. Maybe it was some sick fantasy of hers. She could tell by the touch of his skin that he wasn't human, he was a Douji. And with the way he acted, this one was definately in the "evil" category.

No matter how cold it was, she still could feel the burning warmth of it tracing up her thigh.

Kia heard the creak of a door opening, and she looked around from her point of view. A scarlet themed room, lit by the light of hundreds of candles. She felt the rush of air as he dropped her gently upon a soft surface.

Feeling the silky crimson sheets graze her skin, Kia looked up to see him crouch possesively over her. His dark eyes carefully watched her movement, looking her up and down like a predator to its prey. He licked his lips lecherously, and only now did she really understand the situation.

A beautiful red room, thousands of candles, a soft bed with silk sheets. Not only that, but the way he had dropped her had the teenager stretched out like a sacrifice, stretching her figure to allow the boy to see every inch of her.

His head slowly lowered as she felt his breath upon her neck. A warm tongue slid up her neck to her ear, a trail of saliva coating the soft flesh. "Shall we begin?" he growled lustfully, gently nipping her.

**Things are heating up!**

**Tumult: Ah yeah, baby! Looks like I'm getting some!**

**Kia: *glares at BJinx***

**Me: *backs away nervously* Ah heh heh, any. Please review!**


	18. I Promise

**Choice of Music: Paper Moon - Tommy Heavenly6;**

* * *

><p>*~* Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon. *~*<br>*~* Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am; forever with your soul. *~*  
>*~* If I look up, you shine like the moon. *~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - I Promise<strong>

Touch. Taste. The feel of red hot passion flowing throughout her entire body. Kia tried to think of where she was at.

A scarlet room, drenched in the color of blood. A boy. Hundreds of candles, their meager flames flickering in the darkness. Everything in her mind seemed hazy. Looking up, she could see golden eyes staring down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. 'Vice?' her mind panicked. Slowly, the golden eyes faded away to the blackness, showing nothing but sheer emptiness within them.

A body slowly moved against hers, hands touching her in ways she never dreamed of doing herself. The girl moaned at the motions, feeling him grasp her tightly.

"Feeling better, love?" he purred, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Kia opened her mouth to reply, and she felt lips claim hers. The boy kissed her roughly, forcing her to submit to him. One look into his soulless eyes revieled his true intentions to her.

Not just sex, but she could see the murderous intent, the desire to see her writhing and squirming underneath him like a fish on a hook.

Placing her hands upon his chest, Kia summoned all of her strength and attempted to push him off. "Sorry, love," he said, smirking. "That won't work on me." In one swift motion, he caged her wrists within his hand and pinned them above her head.

Hhis fingers curled around the collar of her shirt, ripping the fabric like it was mere paper. Baring a good portion of her chest and the simple bra to him, he licked his lips. "You will taste so good," he said. Kia let out a whimper, trying to force her voice to work.

'Speak!' she screamed at herself. 'Say something! Scream!'

He let out a playful laugh, playing with the nape of her breasts. Toying with the edge of her bra, he let his eyes wander up to hers. Eyes of a predator playing with his meal. "You can't refuse me," he purred, kissing her collarbone. "You never could."

Yanking down her bra, Kia let out a mixed gasp of horror and pleasure as his mouth engulfed her breast. The blood-haired boy sucked, pulling the peak deep within the moist cavern. The girl moaned, slightly disgusted with herself for enjoying the pleasure that came from it. He drew his knee up between her legs, pressing tightly against her.

Slowly, he began to rub the limb against her in a rhythmic pattern. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Ngh...yes," Kia moaned, letting herself succumb to the pleasures throughout her body. 'No, not yes, you ho!' her sanity screamed at her. 'Didn't you hear what he said? _"You never could refuse me."_ Something is seriously wrong with this!'

_Pleasure. Deep, erotic pleasure. Fear, pain shooting throughout her chest. Blood, bright red blood. Soulless eyes._

"...off," she mumbled.

"Pardon, love?" he said, not bothering to look up.

"Get off," she repeated. "Get off of me. Get off of me now. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Instantly, as though on command, she felt him suddenly retreat from her. He howled, and Kia heard a terrified yelping of a girl and a Douji's claws scraping metal. Sitting up, she quickly used the tattered remains of her shirt to cover herself. Looking in the corner, she saw the body of her twin sister entagled with that of the younger Douji she had seen before, and the blood haired boy.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Her. Tumult," a dark, demonic voice growled. Snapping her attention to the doorway, she saw the wild black hair and violent golden eyes of the ultimate evil Douji, Vice himself.

But there was something different about him. His sleeves were in shreds due to his gauntlets, but the darkness and rage within his eyes terrified her. His visors also couldn't seem to make up their mind, taking a different form than that she usually remembered. Now they seemed to frame his face, creating jagged edges around his jawline down to his chin.

"V-Vice?" she whispered, trembling. Once his attention became focused on her, she immediately wished she hadn't said anything. The bloodthirsty gaze in his eyes terrified her, and she shivered. He walked towards her, removing the now ripped jacket.

"It will cover you better," he stated, his gaze barely lingering on the torn shirt. Placing on the jacket, she felt the freedom to move her arms, and she was relieved that it would indeed cover her. "This isn't over."

"You're a moron," the statement rang out. Both of them turned their gazes towards the three. The blood-haired boy smirked at them. "She has no energy and is still healing from her and Risa's little speal from the other night. You have no powers, Vice. You've been out of contact with your pathetic fucking "master" for over a year now."

Vice pushed Kia behind him, blocking the path between the other boy and her. "I'm still the Ultimate Evil," the green Douji stated. "You're nothing against me."

The boy laughed maniacally. "Nothing? Nothing? Hah! You're going to be nothing against me, _Vice," _he chuckled, sneering upon the dominant Douji's name. "I'm coming for you. I'm going to rip you to nothing, and then I'm gonna go for your girl."

"You will not touch her," Kia felt Vice's body tense up, angered by the other's remarks. 'Vice's...girl?' she thought.

"Fuck yeah I will," Tumult taunted. "I'm going to touch her, taste her, tease her. By the time I'm done, she'll be begging for more so badly she can't take it."

"I said, you. Will. Not. Touch. Her."

"Let's see you stop me." Kia watched as both Tumult and Abhor took on ready stances, both willing to attack the epitome of Evil standing before them. She trembled, the outcome would not be in either of their favor should he lose. Yes, he was strong, stronger than any Douji she could think of except Ultimo; but if it was true that he hadn't been near her uncle for over a year, then the chances...the chances of him winning...

"Don't be scared," she heard Vice say to her assuringly. "I won't let them get you, Kia. I promise." Closing her eyes, she silently pressed her hands together. She silently began to pray that maybe, just maybe, the outcome would be in their favor.

"I may not deserve it, but have faith in me," he mumbled under his breath, knowing she wouldn't hear him. Vice took on his defensive stance, readying himself for the onslaught. "I won't let them hurt you."

***Announcer Voice*: *dramatic preview music* _Next time on Paper Moon: With Vice relying on little to no powers and Kia unable to fight; the two stand up against three enemies; a hateful Douji with the ability to control anything, a dark and malevolent Doll, and a Douji whom they have no idea of or what his powers are. Will they prevail?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**


	19. Debilitation

**Choice of Music: Paper Moon - Tommy Heavenly6; Transformers Soundtracks (lol)**

* * *

><p>*~* Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity. *~*<br>*~* If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear, no matter where you are. *~*  
>*~* I'll release you from your curse. *~*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Debilitation<strong>

The five stood in a dead silence, waiting to see who would make the first move. Vice stood defiantely in front of Kia, keeping the distance between the one he loved and those who would harm her. Tumult stood with a smirk upon his face as Abhor stood near his Master, looking as though he was unsure about fighting with the Ultimate Evil. Risa simply stood off to the side, ready to bolt at the first movement.

Kia stared silently, refusing to make eye contact with Tumult and trying her hardest not to blink.

Abhor took a step and then it began.

"Karakuri Henge!" he cried. "One Million Tearing Teeth! Jaws of the Shark!" His blue and green gauntlet began to transform and take shape anew.

The head of a shark, it's jaws gaping with reverberating teeth, ready to slice them to ribbons. Kia felt a green gauntlet push her aside as Vice side-stepped, barely dodging the weapon. With a grunt, he gave the smaller Douji a kick, sending him flying through the ceiling.

The black haired teenager tried to recover from the move, and saw Tumult lurch forward at her. "You're mine!" he shouted as a black gauntlet ripped from his shirt, reaching for her. He stopped within a foot from her, his gauntlet nearly having her within his grasp, and the boy was abruptly flung backwards. Vice whipped the boy around by one leg and promptly smashed him into the cement flooring, pulverizing the material.

Gathering Kia in his arms, the green Douji blasted from the room and into the darkness of the hallways. "Just hang on!" he shouted. She held onto him tightly, feeling the both of them swerve around corners she couldn't see.

"You won't get very far with her!" Tumult's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Going up," Vice spoke, his tone as though they were simply in an elevator. Kia shut her eyes as the lurching feeling of them shooting upwards at over 60 miles an hours, and they both flew from the building and into the night sky.

Kia looked around, seeing the city illuminate by a thousand lights from hundreds of feet in the air. The blue orb of the full moon hung in the air, casting her glow up the two. "Going down," he spoke again as they began their descent, slowing picking up speed. She vowed never to complain about roller-coasters again if they lived through this ordeal.

About twenty feet above ground, the green Douji made a quick 90 degree angle turn and blasted down the street. "They'll be following us!" he shouted over the roar of the wind. "We need to find you a safe place!"

"There's a construction sight on Kadeki street!" she told him. "You'll be able to fight them there, and there's places for me to hide. They won't be able to find me."

Golden eyes stared at her curiously, but nevertheless, Vice listened. Making a quick right, they began the flight to Kadeki street.

* * *

><p>"Find somewhere safe to hide," Vice spoke as they landed. He released Kia from his grip, setting her down feet-first. "They'll be here soon."<p>

"Alright," she almost took off when he grabbed her arm. Looking back at him, Kia stared into his golden eyes. Vice looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Please, be safe," he finally spoke, his voice sounding no more louder than a whisper.

"Safe," she repeated. Vice let her go and watched as she ran off.

Turning, he listened to the roar of rocket boosters, the sound gaining in volume as they neared closer. "Now," Vice spoke. "Let's fight."

In one quick movement, his gauntlets ripped themselves free. The fabric of his sweatsuite tore into ribbons, leaving him in his green jacket and hakama. Heaving back one arm, he felt it begin to transform. "Karakuri Henge! Turtle Saw!" his voice roared. The green serated blade shot through the air, heading towards the two arriving.

Tumult and Abhor barely missed the blade, swerving frantically away. He watched as the blood and black Douji made a bolt for him.

Vice leaped to the side, dodging the foolish Douji's plummet towards him. In the cloud of smoke and dust, he placed his newly formed golden orange visors over his eyes. He used his heat sensors to try and find the Douji, find him before he was found.

_**SWICK! **_Vice felt an arm wrap around his throat. "Noh Debilitate," a voice whispered behind him. Vice stabbed his gauntlet through the enemy behind him. The green Douji had effectively pierced the stomach and chest of Tumult, but, to his shock, nothing happened.

The black gauntlet slowly turned itself into a serpant, wrapping its body around Vice's neck and chest. Struggling, Vice tried to force it off of himself as it started to constrict. Tighter. Tighter.

His confusion started to drive him mad, as he struggled to breath. 'This should not be happening!' his mind screamed. 'I am the strongest evil! Why is this happenening?'

"Debilitate. Verb. To make weak or feeble," Tumult explained. "Basically, the longer your in my grip the weaker you get. But wait!" Tumult tapped the side of his head, smirking. "Noh Incompetence should be able to make my Noh, well, incompetant." The blood Douji laughed, a cruel and mocking sound. It pissed Vice off.

"Funny thing about some of our Noh's, though. You and I, like many Douji, are quite the same when it comes to them. We have the ability to turn ours on and off as we please, like a lightswitch. However, as long as ours are turned off, they don't really matter. So the moment I turned on my Noh, you were already within my grasp."

The coils tightened further. Vice was certain that if it got any tighter, his neck would snap.

"In other words, I'm sucking the energy straight out of you," Tumult snickered, "and their ain't a _damn thing_ you can do about it."

**Oh noes!**

*****Announcer Voice*: *dramatic preview music* _Next time, on Paper Moon: Trapped within Tumult's grip, Vice struggles for his life as Kia waits in uncertainty. Not knowing if help will come for them, she contemplates entering the fight herself and fighting for both of them. How will this come out when _Risa_ decides to enter the fray?_****

****_Stay tuned!_****


	20. Destroy, Don't Kill

**Choice of Music: Paper Moon - Tommy Heavenly6; Transformers Soundtracks (lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Destroy, Don't Kill<strong>

Kia watched horrified as Vice struggled within the coils of the blood-colored Douji. 'What do I do?' she panicked. 'Vice is going to die, what do I do?' Looking around the small hiding area, she noticed a pile of debree from leftover contruction equipment. Grabbing a small bar, she broke the end off onto the cement, creating a sharpened point.

Pulling her arm back, she carefully aimed the metal object towards what seemed to be the weak point of the Douji's black serpantine gauntlet. _"The sensitive points on a Douji's gauntlet are near the claw joints and underneath the arm," Tansen spoke._

Whipping the bar, a whistling noise piercing the air. 'Please hit!' she silently prayed to herself.

Sure enough, the blade pierced through the black snake. "Gah!" Tumult howled, dropping the green Douji onto the ground. Vice coughed as blood spilt from the other's gauntlet. "Fucking bitch! I'll kill her!"

The green Douji swung his leg underneath Tumult's legs, swiping them out from underneath him. As he hit the ground, Vice moved himself away from his opponent. 'Shit. Got to stay away from him!' Looking around him, he tried to find anything he could use against Tumult.

Wait! Where was the other one?

"Let go!" he heard Kia demand. "Let me fucking go!" Turning, he saw the blue and green Douji curl his claws around the girl's wrist. "Let me go!"

"Looks like Abhor found you, little shit," Tumult purred, shoving Vice into the pavement. He sat himself upon the other's shoulders, digging his face into the dirt. He had pulled the bar from his gauntlet and held it to the middle of Vice's back. "What should we do with you?"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" the green Douji coughed, blowing up a cloud of dust everytime he exhaled a breath. Instantly, his head was pressed further into the ground.

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for evil." Pulling back his arm, Kia watched as the black gauntlet dropped the sharp rod and changed into a blade. "Just fucking die already."

"NO, STOP!" Kia screamed. "Please don't kill him!"

Tumult stopped, whipping his head towards the girl. His soulless black eyes stared at her, in both amazement and shock. "What?"

"P-please don't kill him," she said. "I don't care what happens to me, please don't kill him." All three remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Let her go," the blood Douji growled, and Abhor immediately dropped the girl. "Come here," he motioned. Slowly, Kia walked towards him. He motioned for her to kneel next to him, and she willingly oblidged. Grabbing a fistfull of her hair, he yanked her head down to the dirt also. She let out a yelp of pain, face smashing into the dirt. " 'Anything' you said?" he purred dangerously. "Anything is anything, love."

Slowly, he moved her face back and forth on the pavement. "You are going to regret ever thinking you could refuse me." Pulling her back up, he kissed her blood covered lips viciously. "You are mine, love. Tonight and forever." Tumult began to stand, keeping a firm foot on Vice's head. "Abhor, finish Vice."

"No, don't!" Kia shouted, trying to move out of the boy's grip.

"Let's go, love." He wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her off the ground. Kia kicked and scratched, writhing to try and escape the iron trap. He half-walked, half-dragged the struggling girl, grinning maliciously to himself.

"Don't you dare!" Vice howled. "You touch her and I'll fucking kill you! I'll rip your fucking bowels out of your fucking ass if you touch her!"

"Ha ha, like you can even do anything."

There was a sickening snap as the green Douji twisted the arm of the younger one. In one quick motion, Vice had ripped off Abhor's arm, exposing the shoulder joint. Abhor let out a yell of pain, moving himself away from the dominant Douji. "Let. Her. Go," he growled.

Tumult looked at him from the corner of his eye. "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you."

Smirking, Tumult threw the girl behind him. "I'm leaving you to her," he mumbled.

"Got it, sir," a feminine voice stated, coming from behind Kia. Turning, hazel eyes met hazel. Risa looked at Kia with a defiant look upon her face. "I'll take care of her without a problem."

"Don't kill her."

Risa smiled darkly, and Kia shivered. "Destroy but don't kill. This will be interesting indeed." The older black-haired twin pulled up the sleeve of her shit, exposing a Douji crest. A shark encircled by a set of sharp jaws. "Douji Icon: Shark God of Hate."

Shards of metal flew past Kia, surrounding the other girl. She closed her eyes, covering her face with her arms to protect the skin.

Pain erupted throughout her shoulders. Hazel eyes shot open as her body dangled in the air. Three blue spikes were impaled through her arm and shoulder, curling around her form. Warm blood dripped down the sky colored blades, givings the visions of crimson rivers.

"Sorry, Kia-Kia," Risa cooed, looking out through the large metallic creature. "I told you I didn't want to see my baby sister hurt. But you left me no choice."

Claws flexed and blood splattered.

* * *

><p>"Yamato-sama, we will miss the movie!" Ultimo ushered, trying to hurry his beloved master along. The crimson haired boy and his master were going to see a new film that had appeared in the theaters. He had been so excited to see it, and he was afraid to be even a minute late to it.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Yamato spoke, exiting the bathroom. "We'll be fine, Ulti. It will be fine."

Instead of a reply, the teenage boy was met with silence. "Ulti?" he asked, looking into the room he and the good Douji shared. Again, no answer. Ultimo was currently staring out the window, his emerlad green eyes looking as though extremely focused on whatever he was seeing.

"Ultimo, are you okay?"

"Something's wrong," the Douji stated.

"What?"

"Someone's coming," he spoke again. Immediately after he finished his sentence, his green eyes widened. "Look out, Yamato, sama!" he shouted, shoving his master aside.

Almost on cue, there was a piercing shattering of glasses. Small, clear shards stuck themselves into the wall and clattered to the floor. Yamato watched as two figures tumbled to his floor, one completely limp and nearly disfigured. Crimson droplets of blood decorated his walls and started to pool onto the floor. Golden eyes and wild hair shot up from the second form. Vice looked around wildly, his appearance close to a crazed animal.

"Vice?" Ultimo exclaimed, moving towards the two. Instantly, the evil Douji curled himself around the other, glaring at the two.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted. "I'll fucking kill you if you do!"

"Just calm down, Vice," Yamato spoke, placing his hands in the air. "We're only going to help you two."

"Good," he mumbled, swaying. A haze came over his eyes as he struggled to stay conscious. "Good." He dropped, his shoulders still wrapped around the other.

"Oh shit," Yamato sighed. He had an unconscious Douji in his room, the most evil of all the evil Douji, and someone who looked like they could have been through a meat grinder. Looks like they were going to have to skip the movie tonight.

"I'll call Tansen," Ultimo said, looking for a phone.

**Shit-tastic chapter! Please review.**


	21. A Moment's Peace

**Choice of Music: One Family - Tarzan OST**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - A Moment's Peace<strong>

Kia tried to open her eyes to no avail. Her breath hitched in her throat, trying to work. Nothing seem to function properly, just weak and numb. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and it almost seemed impossible to just breathe.

She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey," a voice sounded. She couldn't tell if it was female or male. "Come on, Kia. We need a response. Wakey wakey, sunshine." Once more, she tried to open her eyes. They felt like they were tied down by lead. No matter how hard she tried, all she managed was to simply twitch the nerves.<p>

"Thanks sweety, we just needed one small thing," the voice spoke. "You can fall back asleep now."

She fell back into the dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Her heart quickened, hiccuping. Kia felt the need for sleep leave her body momentarily, allowing her a few moments of consciousness. Once more, there was a dim purple light overseeing the room, just a tad darker than the previous time.<p>

She could recognize a cold metal feeling in her arms. Struggling, her eyes traveled from straight ahead down to her arm. She could see the skin feebly trying to connect her elbows to her forearm. Several thin needles were placed into the limbs, injecting several liquids into her veins. She could reconize at least two of them, one was morphine and the other was regular water.

Kia was quite glad for the morphine, after remembering what Risa had done to her. Slowly and mercilessly, Risa had torn the limbs from her body like a morbid child would with an insect. Inspecting what she could, she could see that all her limbs were slowly struggling to reconnect.

There was a weight upon her stomach. It didn't feel like it a medical equipment of any sort, and it certainly didn't feel light enough to be a blanket or a sheet.

A small exhale of breath, almost like a sigh of something. Turning to her left, she could see one person who looked like would never leave her alone.

Vice slept peacefully, or as peacefully as he could be. Either he or someone must have placed him next to her. He had changed back into his human form; neither gauntlets, eyeguards, or even his normal Douji attire were about. Instead, he wore a simple white tank top and black sweatpants. She could see mechanical tape wrapped around his upper arm, keeping together what looked like fractured skin.

His golden eyes were shut tightly, his head against the nape of her neck. The Douji had carefully draped an arm over the girl, watching out for the small tubes and needles keeping her alive. Looking back, Kia remembered never having seen Vice get so paniced before, unless she counted the time she told him Ultimo had a gay crush on him and masturbated to his pictures everynight.

She smiled slightly at the memory. The girl couldn't laugh, but it was a comforting memory, telling her that things used to once be normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

Darkness started to creep upon her again. Letting herself a moment's peace, she attempted to curl up next to the green Douji. Closing her eyes, she embraced the sleep overcoming her once more.

* * *

><p><em>A dance. Tiny candles streaming along a small path, glittering like dozens of fireflies in the growing dark of the night. The girl silently followed away from the path leading back to the village. The darkness of the trees seemed foreboding, but she could guess what lay beyond them. The Devil Incarnate, Angel of Hell, he went by many names.<em>

_And only one to her._

Vice silently watched the girl sleep. If he listened carefully enough, he could hear the sound of a steady but slow heart beating within her chest. Wires and tubes, needles and injects flew in an out of her body, sustaining her life when she couldn't. The green Douji could tell when she felt pain, heard the blood curdling screams as Risa and her filthy Douji tore her apart slowly.

'That shouldn't have happened,' he thought. 'I should have protected her better.' That same panged feeling reverberated through his chest, the same feeling when she ran from him. In the grove of trees, just as a storm was arriving, he spoke the truth of her mother. _"I hate you."_ Echoing through his mind.

Kia coughed, breathing harsh. Vice tensed, waiting for some signal of distress. Nothing happened. She merely fell back into her deep sleep, body relaxing once more. He, too, let his relax, a wave of relief sweeping over him.

Was it okay? She wouldn't hear him, she was in far too deep. Propping himself up on an elbow, his fingers gently slid a lock of hair from her face. Pale eyelids fluttered at the touch but did not open. Vice couldn't get rid of the sense of deja vu, knowing he had done this before. "I love you, Kia," he whispered in the dark of the room. "I truly and honestly love you. Why can't you see that?"

_"You can't ever."_

Who would tell her that? Who would tell her something that no one else had known, something he had kept so dark and secret within him for so long? The love that taunted him, the fear that followed his every foot step. Dolls weren't eternal, they would die eventually. Everything died, even the Douji would stop working once their time came. Kia wasn't eternal, she wouldn't live forever.

But Vice would. There was always that chance, that fear, that the day Kia no longer walked this earth haunted him. Haunted him like the images that possessed his heart. Images of love, of the girl from an unknown past, blood shed and love in the dark.

Would Kia die like the girl did? To be tortured and killed in his very arms, her blood soaking his clothes like it was water?

'No,' he decided. Kia would not come to that fate, not unless he had something to say about it. "I may not have an ounce of good in my soul," he spoke to the girl, even though she didn't hear. "But I'll be damned if I let that happen."

He carefully pulled himself up, causing himself to look down at her face. With a close of his golden eyes, Vice gently pressed his lips to hers. A stolen kiss. It may have been a simple brush, but a kiss nonetheless. His face warmed from his action, knowing full when that she would have had a mighty fit when she found this out. The green Douji didn't care. It was well worth it to him.

'I can protect you. I will do better next time, I swear.'

**Whoo-hoo! Even though this seemed like a crappy chappy, it just means its CLOSER TO THE END! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

*****Announcer Voice*: *dramatic preview music* _Next time, on Paper Moon: The Dolls have gathered, the secret is out. As Kia and Vice continue to heal, what has become of their foes? What are their future plans for the Douji, and how will it affect them all?_****

****_Stay tuned!_****


	22. Friends

**Choice of Music: Sanctuary - Hikaru Utada**

**OMG LAST CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - Friends<strong>

Kia stared at the floor, unsure of what to say or do. Carefully, the teenage girl had wandered from her "hospital" bed out into the back garden, taking in some of the sunshine. She scratched at the thick wraps had been placed around her entire arms and legs, forcing themselves to heal. The damage Risa had done was worse than they had imagined. The girls' limbs were extremely weak, and it would be a while before she would be able to completely walk on her own or lift anything more than ten pounds. That itself didn't necessarily mean she would listen to it.

"Well," she heard a voice say "How did you get out here?**"**

Looking up, hazel eyes met green. Azukami looked down at her, one red eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You were ordered not to walk anywhere unless someone would assist you." Kia merely stared at her, not sure if she was meant to reply or not.

"Not going to talk to me?"

Her eyes drifted back towards the ground. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, her voice almost inaudible.

"Shit happens," the redhead spoke, sitting next to the younger teenager. "They were kind of old anyways. Maybe it would be good for them to - be at peace. Ritsuka always missed her family." No matter how much the older Doll spoke, the deep feelings in Kia's heart never went away. She was at fault for the deaths of Tsavera, Ritsuka, and Lanae; regardless of whether Risa was controlling her or not. "Come on, Kia," she said, carefully pulling the girl into a wheelchair. "We have a meeting."

* * *

><p>Kia looked unsuredly at her uncle, afraid to speak. In return, K simply stared back at her, possibly in shock that his beloved niece was still alive. Hana sat next to the black haired teenager, messily braiding the elder's long black strands. Looking around, it was a meeting of people whom she thought would never be in a room together. The Good Douji and their Masters, along with Jealousy and Rage, sat in the room with them. Even more surprisingly, there was no fighting of any kind.<p>

"So it's decided. Kia will go back to her uncle's for the time being," Tansen spoke. "The Dolls are to be currently dispersed and go into hiding. Thanks to Vice and Kia, we now know that there are Douji upon their side, at least two for the fact." Ko stood silently next to Jealousy, Yutaro to Ultimo, and Dante to Pardonner. "The Dolls who aren't here will be notified immediately of the situation, and they are to stay where they are. Azukami will stay with me."

Hazel eyes searched the small group, looking for one in particular. Vice wasn't anywhere in the room or standing in the doorway. "What of Kia?"

"Vice will-"

"Nuh uh, I don't want him at my apartment," K objected immediately, refusing to let Tansen finish his sentence. "He killed Kia once, he's not doing it again."

"Vice didn't kill Kia."

"He did in my mind," he snapped. "He is not taking my only niece from me again!" Kia grabbed K quickly, not wanting him to continue slandering the green Douji. K's dark eyes traveled to the worried eyes of the girl, and he shifted uncomfortably. Kia hoped he could sense the stress emitting from her, praying he'd calm down. Slowly, K relaxed himself, sitting down calmly next to her.

"Regardless of whether you object or not, it isn't up to you to decide," Azukami spoke, glaring at the dark haired man. "If Kia has no objections, then it will fall through."

"What about Vice?" Kia asked, looking at her.

"He's already agreed." The black haired girl felt a small pain in her stomach, like something was cramped or...scratching inside her. She coughed slightly and nodded. "I'm alright with it.

"Alright then," Tansen said, clapping his hands together. "The plan is in place. Adjourned." With those last words, people and Douji dispersed. K placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining his niece's attention. "I'll be back in a few hours to bring you home, alright?" Again, Kia nodded. Standing, she watched quietly as he left the room. The girl sat in silence for a few moments, letting her mind catch up to recent events.

A shuffling sound came from the doorway, and her hazel eyes snapped up from the coffee table. "Who is it?" she asked quietly. Wild black hair and golden eyes turned around the corner as Vice stepped into the room. Kia quickly turned her eyes away, unsure of what to say to him.

"So," he started hesitantly, "you're alright with me guarding you?" The black haired girl simply nodded, feeling as though words would be useless. "Why?"

Kia shrugged. Honestly, she couldn't think of an actual reason why she had no objection to Vice protecting her, but she hoped it had nothing to do with the deep feelings she had for him that couldn't be rid of.

"Still not talking to me?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She could feel his golden eyes watching her, urging her to look at him. Kia heaved a deep sigh, exhaling slowly.

"I just have nothing to say," she mumbled. She closed her eyes, leaning her head on part of the crutch. God how she wished things would just become simple again. The pain she felt, love that taunted her, the dreams that never revieled themselves. Last time she had dreams like that, they had been memories. But the dream of what seemed to be a life from a fuedal era, they couldn't possibly be memories. Could they?

Kia felt a cool forehead lean against hers. "Whenever you want to talk, I'm here to listen," he spoke quietly, knowing only she would hear.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Well, friends listen to each other, don't they?" Startled at his choice of words, hazel eyes snapped at him. The term "friend" was never in Vice's colorful vocabulary, and most definately not towards her. Still, it felt nice for a change.

Kia gave a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind." She leaned into Vice's shoulder, relaxing for a few moments. The green Douji didn't bother to stop her, didn't want to. He smiled to himself, out of Kia's vision. She _had_ liked that he considered them friends. He didn't dare to call themselves otherwise.

Vice wouldn't tell Kia he loved her yet. That time would come, he knew. Only then would he be free to confess his inner desires for her.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he felt her gently drift off into a peaceful nap. The troubles they would endure had not once come to their mind, or the fate that would eventually befall them both. Had they any idea, maybe things would turn different. Maybe he would have spoken better.

**Das End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simple and Clean<strong>_

****_No matter how we get closer, the end is never been in sight. The pieces are set, the characters are ready. There's the matter of the Dolls and Douji, and of the Hundred Machine Funeral. Wills will be pushed to their limits, secrets brought to life, and the dreams of those forgotten will finally be remembered. The realization: there may not be a happy ending to every story._****


End file.
